


In the Hall of the Mountain King

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Series: Thundershield Arranged Marriage AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also so much fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged marraige au, Bedsharing, But we like him anyway, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Innocent!Steve, Light Angst, Loki is a little slutty, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Smut, Thor is so sweet, and gentle, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Thor doesn't mind taking the throne when his father dies. He doesn't mind giving up his partying ways with his brother in order to be the responsible King Asguard deserves. What he does mind is having to marry the prince of the neighboring kingdom of Midgard. He doesn't need a spouse to run his country, and he isn't ready to settle down.Steve really would just like love, a family maybe, and to not be stuck watching his newly married brother mooning over his new husband. And he'd rather be painting anyway, so an arranged marriage is not the worst idea. What Steve doesn't want is to be married to the strange almost barbaric King, who shows up spectacularly hungover to their wedding. Now he's alone, and scared in a place miles from anything he is used to, saddled to a King who doesn't want him.But maybe, maybe all hope is not lost, even with the disaster their wedding turns into. Maybe, just maybe, there is something to be salvaged from the less than ideal circumstances that brought them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!! Welcome to my first, full length Thundershield fic!! A few notes before we begin:  
> First, my classes just started again and I am so crazy busy, so while I hope to update every Thursday until the story is complete I am not sure that will happen. Please bear with me, I'll do my best! Second, this follows virtually nothing from the MCU except character names and traits. Third, I love, love, LOVE arranged marriage aus and thought Thundershield needed one, so here you go. I deliberatly left some details vague, so that you all can visualize things how you best think they fit. The title comes from one of my favorite pieces of classical music, that you should all listen to if you don't already know it, by Edvard Grieg.  
> I think that is all, for now at least!  
> Enjoy!! And as always, kudos and comments feed my soul and motivate me to write more!

Thor stands brooding on the balcony of his rooms. He is idly spinning a golden goblet between his hands, the mead inside sloshing around and spilling on the polished marble of the railing. His hair stirs slightly in the breeze coming from the mountains looming in front of him, dark hulking shapes in the night, strands of golden blonde hair tugging from the elaborate ceremonial braids it had been yanked into hours earlier. 

He had loosened the straps and fastenings of his ceremonial armor and had kicked off his shoes, they lay in a heap by the door, visible in the flickering light from the torches just inside. He'd adjusted his cape around his shoulders for warmth, and had yanked the jewelry from his forehead, ears, and arms, creating heaps of gold on the railing. 

"One day I should hope that you will take more care of your things." A disdainful voice calls from the doorway. "What will your new husband think of this careless tossing of your finery?" Thor growls low in his throat, without turning from the view of the mountains. 

"I do not care what he will or will not think of me. He is of no consequence to me and my plans. Now leave me brother." He spat. The other man laughs and walks forward, leaning on the balcony next to Thor. 

"You should know that I am not going to do that." The smaller man says. 

He is dressed in tight black clothes of very fine imported material, with a decorative cape of a beautiful green pinned to his shoulders. His black hair is immaculate, braided similarly to his brother’s but different, more elegant somehow. He also is wearing more jewelry, and it all looks like part of his skin, where Thor’s felt foreign and clunky. His fingernails had been dipped in black lacquer. He grins at his older brother. 

"Not in favor with the new treaty?" Loki asks, softly, though the question is unnecessary, given the moody blonde. Thor scoffs, and knocks back the last of the mead. 

"I am all for peace between us and the Midgardians, but does it have to come at the cost of my freedom?" Thor groans. Loki laughs. 

"Brother, marriage is not slavery!" 

"Easy for you to say, youngest." Thor snaps. Loki laughs again. 

"Oh relax, you will be no fun on your wedding night, and then the Midgardians will laugh about all us heathen Asgardians." Loki snarks, grinning at Thor. Thor just frowns and continues to spin the now empty goblet. Loki lounges against the banister, looking at the mountains. 

"I think you are blowing this out of proportion brother." Loki says after several moments. Thor huffs and looks over at his brother with an incredulous look in his eyes. Loki grins. "Your fiancé could be stunningly attractive, he could be kind and sweet, and he could be just as worked up about this as you are." Loki says, plucking the goblet from Thor's hands and frowning down at it when he sees that it's empty. "Or he will be a complete ass and treat you like shit." Loki finishes playfully. Thor frowns at his brother. Loki grins and offers the goblet back. 

"I propose, that for the next week until your wedding, dear brother, we get outrageously, scandalously drunk like we used to and make Mother cry at least twice with our whorish ways." Loki says, sweeping an arm out and knocking several of Thor’s discarded gold bangles off the side of the balcony. 

The brothers watch them fall, and then Loki shrugs. "What do you say, one last hurrah before you become the new Mr. Midgard. What do you say? Like old times?" Loki says. Thor debates for a moment. 

He and Loki used to get drunk all the time and make their parents disappointed at least once a day if not more. And then their father got ill, and declined rapidly. Thor had to step up, be the proper heir to the Asgardian throne and stop drinking with Loki and all their friends. 

Loki had shrugged and continued to party, sharing a bed with a different person every night and allowing his various lovers to buy him extravagant gifts. He is currently sleeping with an older noble, or as he calls it gaining the man’s favor. Thor doesn’t really care, and he doesn’t mind being groomed to take the throne, not really. They both knew he couldn't party forever, but he is really upset with his parents currently so he takes Loki's outstretched hand and says "When do we start?" Loki grins, grabs his hand and tugs him back into the castle. That’s the last thing Thor remembers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wakes up to a bucket of cold water dumped on his face, which has him sitting up and gasping, met with the angry scowl of his mother. 

"Future king my ass, get up!" She cries and Thor groans, grabbing his head. Frigga just rolls her eyes and motions the servants forward. They rush around the crown prince’s chambers, drawing a bath and preparing his armor for the wedding. 

"You are getting married in less than two hours and you reek of brothels and booze. The Midgardian Prince cannot refuse you!" Frigga snaps and then sweeps from the room. 

Thor only throws up twice getting ready, which he counts as a victory even if his servants don’t see it that way. They make him drink lots of water and eat something, which does little to make him feel better. 

They scrub every inch of his body and his hair at least 12 times before finally give up and get him dressed. They braid his hair elaborately and so tight Thor nearly cries. They dress him in his ceremonial battle armor and place what feels like thousands of pounds worth of jewelry on his arms, head, neck and ears. They then prowl around him, adjusting his clothes, hair and jewelry until they finally give up. Frigga comes sweeping into the room then and frowns. 

"You smell like a drunken fool and you look horrible, but I guess there is nothing that can be done now. Come, your fiancé is waiting. I swear I'm going to kill your brother, and then you!" She snaps, dragging him from the room by a strap of his armor. 

Thor has to take a moment outside the throne room where the wedding will take place to breathe. His head is swimming and he almost vomits again. Frigga rolls her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"I am going to kill you and your brother, but first you are going to go and get married to the very polite prince of Midgard and then I swear you will be dead!" She snaps, eyes blazing.

Frigga adjust her gown and then opens the door and shoves Thor through it. 

"Your graces, I am so sorry we are late. Prince Thor was feeling a bit under the weather but he has assured me he is ready to go through with this." Frigga calls to the people gathered at the other end of the room. She gives Thor a subtle shove, then links her arm with his and they head toward the other people. 

Loki is there, wearing all black again, and beside him stands three people: The king of Midgard, an aging man with an eye patch, as well as the heir to the Midgardian throne, metal arm glinting in the candle light, looking regal in well fitted clothes, hand resting casually on his sword’s hilt. And beside him is the most gorgeous being Thor has ever seen. He stops and gapes, staring at the muscular man. 

He is wearing a very fancy and elaborate outfit in traditional Midguardian style. The material is stretched over broad shoulders and a broader chest, and he looks immaculate. He has blonde hair, as well as startling blue eyes, made more so by the rich blue and red of his clothes. Thor gapes at the man, and eyes him up and down, mouth going dry. Before his stomach heaves and he throws up all over the man's fancy shoes. 

It goes downhill from there. The man eyes him with such disgust that Thor might weep and he has to stop his brother and adoptive father from trying to fight Thor. The ceremony is subdued, quiet, and awkward, with Loki laughing quietly through the whole thing and Frigga apologizing to the King over and over again. They exchange rings, the Prince’s hands cold in Thor’s, gaze is even worse. 

It doesn't get better all evening, all through the feast and the dancing, the Prince’s expression never changes. His blue eyes remain closed and hard as ice, his mouth a thin line.

To make matters worse, Thor is feeling so sick that Frigga finally throws up her hands and sends Thor to his chambers to sleep it off. 

The servants strip off his armor and bangles, but his head hurts far too much for him to allow them to touch his hair so he waves them off and collapses into bed. He's going to kill Loki. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You gonna be ok?" Bucky asks as he hugs Steve tight. Steve sighs and allows his brother to steady him like he has so many times before. 

“You mean aside from being married to a drunk?" He asks pulling back. Bucky smiles. 

"I was talking to his brother and he said that he isn’t always like this. Keep your head up, I will be back in three months. Just hang in there." Bucky says. Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Yes, you can't be away from Tony for more than a few moments I know that." Steve says with another eye roll. Bucky grins and blushes, glancing away, storm grey eyes looking far off. 

"I hope that you can move past a disastrous wedding day and love your husband the way I love mine." Bucky says fondly. Steve just rolls his eyes. 

"I doubt I will ever be as gross as you and Tony are." Steve retorts. Bucky just laughs and pulls him in for another hug. 

"Just wait little brother, just wait." Bucky grins and then turns and walks away. Steve sighs and turns to walk up the stairs of his new home. He'd never admit this to any one, especially Bucky, but he had hoped that his husband would be someone to love the way Bucky and Tony love each other. 

Bucky met Tony after the war, where he lost his arm. Tony designed the prosthetic and somewhere between being fitted for it and healing old wounds the two had fallen hopelessly in love. They had eloped and then Bucky had moved him back to the palace and dared Fury to say anything against it. He hadn’t, but it had meant that Steve was dragged from his art studio and told that he would marry the next king of Asgard to secure a lasting peace. 

And Steve, lying awake in his room, secretly hoped that this future king would be someone he could love, finally. And would be someone who loved him. 

Steve had always had a taste in men and usually didn’t bed strangers. He chose to be alone, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t achingly lonely sometimes. Especially with Bucky and Tony always around, looking at each other like they were the missing pieces of each of them. And Steve had thought, maybe his missing piece was in Asgard. And then the doors had opened and the most attractive and the most hungover man had walked in, and promptly threw up all over his shoes. 

Steve sighs standing in front of the huge wooden door leading into his new rooms. He takes a fortifying breath and pushes the door open, shaking off the thoughts. What’s down is done. 

The bedroom is dimly lit, the only light from the moon streaming through the curtains blowing slightly over the door to a balcony, and two lamps by the door to the hall. Steve closes the door as quietly as he can. He goes to the changing screen to the left of the door, his trunk had been placed near it, and after collecting his sleep clothes he changes quietly behind the screen. He crosses to the water jug adjacent to the door leading to the balcony and pours himself a glass. He sets the glass back down and leans against the door way, staring up at the moon and the stars. They look different here than they did at home.

Before his musings can wander too far there is a groan from the bed behind him. He turns to see his husband clutching his head and struggling to sit up. Steve bites his lip and debates what to do. 

He's angry, livid actually, that his new husband is a drunkard but the man appears to be in genuine pain so in quick steps he crosses to his trunk and grabs the herbs he brought with him. He used to suffer from a multitude of aliments and brought the medicines with him for his new life. He dumps some into a glass of water and walks over to the hulking man. 

"Here." He says, shoving the glass into one of the man’s large hands. The man groans again, but gulps the water in large swallows. 

"That is foul." He groans. Steve laughs. 

"You vomited on my shoes so this is pay back." Steve whispers. The man just grunts and slumps over in bed and is snoring in another two minutes. Steve sighs, fills the glass again and leaves it on the small table by the man’s head. He crosses around the large bed and crawls into his side. He lies on his back staring at the ceiling for a few moments before the man next to him grunts again. 

"What?" Steve asks. 

"'m sorry I threw up on your shoes." He whispers. Steve stares at his back for a long moment, long enough that the man has started to snore again, the herbs and the hangover taking affect.

Steve stays up for a while longer wondering what the hell has become of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was bored and decided to update this, so have some more words. I will plan to update on Thursday too, just wanted to get another chapter up. Enjoy, let me know what you think!

Thor wakes up with the sun on his face, he squints into it and then rolls over to avoid the light. Rolling over is a mistake however, because sleeping peacefully next to him, face illuminated by the sunlight, is his husband. 

His skin is glowing and his hair, tousled against the pillow, looks like a halo. It takes Thor's breath away. And then the man cracks his eyes open and the events of yesterday come crashing back. 

Thor groans and buries his face in the pillow to hide the shame. The other man chuckles, a horrible dry sound, and there's a rustle as he gets out of bed. Thor takes a deep breath and sits up, letting the blankets pool around his waist. The beautiful man is behind the changing screen, and Thor can hear the soft murmur of clothing as he dresses for the day.

He steps out from behind the screen and leans close to the mirror to fix his hair. He then takes a deep breath and turns toward Thor. 

"I am Prince Steven Grant Rogers of Midgard, now consort and husband to the King of Asgard, who seconds before we got married threw up on my shoes because he's a drunkard. I don't wat to be here and I don't think you want me to be." He glares at Thor. "I don't care who you sleep with or what you do and I would prefer that you stay away from me." And then he is gone, sweeping from the room. 

Thor stares after his husband, heart sinking all the way through the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thor had hoped that maybe the gorgeous man hadn't meant it, but he clearly had. They saw each other only at dinner, where Queen Frigga, Prince Loki and his lover of the evening, or sometimes not Loki at all, and then Thor and his husband would all sit through rather stilted conversation. If Loki was actively wooing the lover of the evening then conversation was even more awkward. 

Steven would talk and laugh with his mother, quietly and composed, and would sometimes spare reserved smiles at Loki when the man made a joke. He always wore the gold circlet from his home kingdom that marked him as a Prince, and he kept his clothes in perfect order, always tied tightly and correctly, always wrinkle free. 

He would speak to Thor only when in the company of Frigga. Then he would crawl into bed and say nothing at all, he would just lie on his side, facing away from Thor and silent as the grave. 

And Thor was going positively mad. 

"He won't even speak to me brother!" Thor cries in frustration as he paced in front of the reclining couch Loki was lounging on in the library.

"Well you are a brute so I'm not surprised." Loki replies, his tone flat and bored, as he idly turns a page. Thor groans and turns abruptly, his cape swinging around and tangling in his legs. He growls and rips it from his shoulders, the fine material shredding.

Loki glances up and then went back to his book. "Maybe he hates you because you have no appreciation for the fine material of your clothing. You are a king for Norns sake." Loki sighs in disdain. Thor glares at his brother and continues to pace. Loki sighs and marks his page. He closes his book and set it next to him, idly examining his nails. 

"You know, you could always court him." Loki says, tone bored. Thor stops and gapes at his brother. 

"Court my own husband?!" Thor cries. Loki rolls his eyes and glares.

"Your husband is a stranger, from a different kingdom. He doesn't know anyone here, he had to leave his brother and his friends." Loki says, in a tone that made it clear he thought his brother was being daft. "Think how lonely you would be if the situation were reversed." Loki raises a brow at Thor and goes back to studying his nails. 

Thor sinks into a chair opposite his brother and stares out the window. They are quiet for long moments, only interrupted by the appearance of one of Loki's servants. The young woman is wearing a long grey dress and white apron, and her arms are filled with a huge bucket of flowers. 

"My king." She says, curtsying to Thor as best she can with her arms full of fragrant blooms.

"My prince." She says turning toward Loki. "A gift for you." She places the heavy tub on an end table next to Loki, who plucks the card from among the blooms and reads it. He smiles at it, looking smug and tucks the card away. He plucks a fat yellow rose from the tub and delicately traces a petal with his fingers. 

"Give your husband flowers, or candy, a puppy, something from his home, anything. These are from a lover of mine who I am beginning to get bored of." Loki smirks, with a careless gesture at the flowers. Everything about Loki is carefully controlled carelessness and elegance that Thor knows is deliberate, but that his many lovers fawn over. "But they have sent me flowers so I may have to keep them around a bit longer." Thor frowns.

"I am already married to him, I don't need to send him flowers." Loki sighs, and glances behind him as though he was sharing an exasperated look with someone unseen. 

"You may be married and you may share a bed every night, but you are not husbands in anything other than name. You don't know him at all, and he doesn't know you. Woo him, court him, send him gifts. Or don't and accept the fact that you will always be married to a stranger." Loki shrugs, placing the rose back into the basin. "Here." Loki says and tosses a book at his brother. Thor catches it and frowns. 

It is a book of Midgardian culture. Thor grins and hurries off, leaving behind his ruined cape. Loki spares him one last eye roll and then picks up his own book. 

"You're welcome by the way." He calls. The only answer he gets is the sound of a book crashing to the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes Thor another week or so to figure out what to send his husband. He elects on flowers, because Loki always seems so happy to receive them. 

He takes a pair of shears out to the garden one morning and wanders around the many expansive paths, consulting his book of Midgardian flowers to find the ones in the garden that don't grow there. He finds several and writes their names down as he adds them to the tub a servant is toting behind him. 

It takes him several hours to wander through the expansive grounds and when he is done, he spends a long while arranging the flowers just so in the tub, before scribbling a note, just a simple greeting and wishes for a good day along with all of the flower’s descriptions and names so the Prince Steven can identify the blooms. 

"Could you take this to wherever it is that Prince Steven spends his days?" He asks the servant, who nods and bows before hurrying away. He smiles for a moment and then hurries to find his mother so he can get back to being a king. 

He and Frigga are late to dinner, they are dealing with some problems with some of the border clans, and so Loki and Steve are already there. Loki is reading a love letter from someone only the gods know, and Steve is laughing over a passage that Loki is showing him. Thor smiles, it's good to see the beautiful man happy. 

He crosses the room and takes his usual place next to Steven and the meal passes much the same as it always does. Thor is beginning to feel discouraged, until Steven leans over. 

"Thank you for the flowers." He whispers and then looks away to ask Loki something, a blush staining his cheeks. 

After dinner Thor has more court business to attend to, and then his weary mother shoves a pile of documents at him and groans "I am going to have a hot bath and then I am going to sleep, read those would you?" Thor sighs and sits in Frigga's office for a long time pouring over the letters. 

He only leaves when the candle sputters and dies. He scrubs his face as he leaves the office, walking quietly through the darkened castle, its nearing midnight and the servants have dimmed that lights and shooed the residents of the castle to bed. 

Thor pauses by a window and looks out at the dark mountains, thinking that he needs to organize another hunting trip with his friends soon. Suddenly he hears footsteps running down the hall toward him. He turns to see a very concerned servant round the corner. 

"Oh, thank goodness your highness." The young man pants. Thor frowns.

"Is everything alright? Is my brother ok?" He asks. The servant nods. 

"Your family is fine, your husband sent me because he wasn't sure where you were and wanted me to find you." Thor smiles, his face breaking into a wide grin. 

"Thank you, I am headed to our chambers now so I will tell him I am fine." Thor says, clapping the man on his shoulder before hurrying through the castle to his rooms. 

Steven is sitting up in bed and twisting the blankets between his fingers, anxiously watching the door. When Thor burst through it, he jumps.

"Where have you been?!" Steven shouts, leaping up in his agitation. 

"I was working, I'm king remember?" Thor says, lifting the letters he still has to translate and read through. 

"You didn't think to tell me?! You are always in here by 9 pm, reading or writing at that disaster of a desk over there! You couldn't have sent word to me?" Steve cries. Thor crosses to the aforementioned desk and sets the letters down, before loosening his shirt ties. 

"Since when do you care about my where-abouts Steven?" Thor asks. Steve huffs and crosses his arms. 

"It's Prince Rogers to you." He snaps. Thor rolls his eyes and then turns to kick off his boots. Thor starts to undress, casually taking off his dress pants and slipping into soft cotton pants, leaving his white shirt loose and untucked. 

Steve stands awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Thor. He glances at Steve, an eyebrow raised as he undoes the braids in his hair so that he can tie it back in a more comfortable way. He sits down at his desk, pulls a candle and the next letter toward himself. It's silent in their chambers for a long time, so long that Thor finishes that letter, and the next, and is partway through the third before Steve speaks. He has moved to sit on the bed now, and is playing with the blankets again. 

"I can't sleep without you here." He whispers. Thor glances over his shoulder.

"When me and Bucky where young, the castle was attacked. They came in the middle of the night, killed our parents and would have killed me and my brother too. But Fury was there, and he fought them off and saved us. He was my father’s closest advisor." Steven says, running his hands up his arms, as though chilled. Thor turns further in his chair and watches him. "As my father died, he named Fury king until my brother could take over." He pauses for a long moment. "I was so scared, and I memorized all the sounds of the castle at Midgard, I know how it sounds at every hour of the day and night, I know the winds and the rains there." Steve wipes his eyes hurriedly. 

"But sometimes I still couldn't sleep, I couldn't breathe, I was very sick for a long time after the attack. So, when I couldn’t sleep, I'd go lie in my brother’s room. And then when he got married, I tried to stay away. He didn’t need me sleeping in his room like a child. But one time my brother had to go away on some trip or something, and his husband found me wandering the halls, mid panic attack. He sat with me on the could marble floor all night, and said he can't sleep without Bucky either. After that I wasn’t afraid to go to them anymore." He pauses again. And finally looks at Thor, his eyes pained. 

"I don't know the sounds of this castle, I don't know the servant’s comings and goings and I don't know the shapes outside the window. I know I'm mean, and that I have been distant but I can't sleep without you here. You make me feel safe, I've seen you train and fight. I never learned to fight, and I have no way to defend myself. I know that nothing can get me with you here and I panicked when you were late and I didn't know where you were." Steve finishes. 

Thor is quiet and so is Steve. Then Thor gathers the last of the letters, and the candle and crosses to his side of the bed. He sets them on the night stand and then grabs one of his many capes from his wardrobe. He sits on the bed and the drapes the cape around the shivering man beside him. 

"I did not know, obviously I cannot be here always, I will likely need to travel at some point. But I will try and be here whenever I can. I require the light for a little longer but I will sit right here with you so you can sleep, if that pleases you Prince Rogers?" Thor says softly. Steve blinks at him and then pulls the cape around himself. 

He nods after a moment and lies down. Thor smiles and starts reading through the letters. Steve falls asleep soon after that, facing Thor for the first time in over a month of marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! All of my classes for the day were cancelled so I have been watching a lot of TV and eating almost everything in sight, and editing this. I am throwing out like the entire ending of this so posting may slow down the closer we get to the end as I rewrite some things, but we shall see. Thank you for reading!

Thor is too busy over the next week to even spare a thought for his husband let alone send him gifts. He keeps his word though, and retires to his chambers with Steven at around 10 every night but he doesn't sleep. He sits at his desk for long hours, sometimes all night, writing and answering letters, or reading through complaints from the border clans. It is exhausting work and Thor is dragging. 

Frigga glances at him, after a day spent completely in the King’s Study, a grand room filled with bookcases and two large desks, with huge windows. Thor is standing and gathering papers into his hands to take to his room. 

"Leave them son." She breathes, Thor blinks at her. "Leave them. I will tend to them, you should go sleep, crawl into the big bed of yours and sleep until you can't any more. Go on, I can manage this." Frigga says, smiling at her eldest son. 

Thor sighs, then dumps the papers back onto the desk and kisses his mother on the head before leaving the room. He meanders down the halls, smiling, even though his shoulders are drooping with exhaustion. It feels nice to actually admire the halls instead of hurry through them so he can continue to work as he has been doing lately. He makes a detour to the kitchens and returns the smiles the kitchen staff direct at him.

"Alfhild, could you make me a mug of honeyed mead?" He asks. Alfhild nods and prepares the mug. She hands it to him and smiles softly at him. He smiles back and takes the warm mug. 

He hums softly as he strolls through the cooling castle, smiling when he enters his bedroom. Steven is sitting at his desk, writing. Thor smiles and kicks off his shoes, before crossing to his husband. 

"I don't know if honeyed mead is prepared in Midgard but it is an Asgardian specialty and the cooks here prepare it extraordinarily well." Thor says setting the mug next to his husband. He then strips out of his clothes down to his pants, crosses to the bed, pulls back the covers and collapses into bed. 

 

Steve watches in mild amusement as his husband crashes to the bed like a mighty tree. He pulls the blankets around himself and within moments is snoring. Steve raises a brow and turns back to his letter. 

I am so confused Buck. I want to hate it here, but the mountains are unlike anything I have ever seen, I wish I was brave enough to find or ask for some art supplies. My fingers are practically itching to paint them I can see off the balcony of my bedroom. And my husband is so different then I thought. I have hardly seen him drink in the month or so I have been here.   
Buck can you believe he spent all of last week awake?! He hardly slept, there is some border clan trouble or something, and he has sat at his desk writing and reading all night. Then he gets breakfast and holes up in the King’s Study all day. I am shocked, I had expected more partying from him, his brother takes a different lover practically every night. But the king of Asgard is snoring in bed right now and it isn’t even ten at night. I am so conflicted Bucky, and I miss you and Tony so much I almost can't breathe.

Steve leaves his letter and picks up the mug, it's warm in his hands and the aroma coming from it is absolutely delicious. Steve breathes it in for a moment, and then takes a small sip. It tastes even better than it smells and he has to stop himself from downing the beverage in one fell swoop. 

Instead he takes the mug to the balcony, perching on the railing and watching the stars. He shivers, the seasons are changing, cold is rapidly coming to the castle. He cradles his mug and smiles up at the stars, he loves fall and winter. 

There is a huff from the door way and he turns to see Thor standing there, shirtless. 

"I snored so loud I woke myself up and then couldn't find you. Was worried the snoring scared you off." He says. Steve chuckles. 

"No, just wanted to be outside for a moment. I can come in if you want me to." Steve says. Thor chuckles and reaches behind himself to grab something. 

"I am not here to bring you inside Prince Rogers. Merely to check that you are alright." Thor crosses to him and sweeps a cape around his shoulders, drawing it around him tightly, the way he did that night a week ago. He smooths his hands over Steve’s shoulders and then squeezes gently. "Sit as long as you like, Prince Rogers. And stay warm." He says before walking back inside. 

Steve blinks after the man and then carefully pulls the cape closer around his shoulders. It's soft and red, smelling faintly of pine and cold. Steve smiles and sips his mead. He leans against the wall of the castle, and thinks about the man who threw up on his shoes on their wedding day, but only refers to him by respectful titles and brings him drinks and cloaks to keep him warm. 

Steve sits there, bundled in the cape for a long time before heading back to bed. He drapes the cloak over the back of a chair, blows out the candles and slips into bed. Thor is lying on his stomach, his face turned toward the balcony, away from Steve. His long blonde hair is rumpled against the pillow and is fanned out around his face. His breathing is slow and even. Steve gently reaches out and smooths away some hair from the man’s face, before burrowing into the blankets and falls asleep, listening to the slow even breathes of his husband. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor sleeps really late, he wakes up warm and content, sunlight streaming from the balcony doors and shining in his face. He sits up and stretches, his back popping in several places. He is alone, but that isn't unexpected, given that it's well into the afternoon. Thor stands and crosses to his bathing area. He spots a letter on Steve’s desk, and he swears that he doesn't read much. Just skims a few sentences, just enough for an idea to form. 

So, after his bath, he heads up to the top circular room of one of the towers. It is mostly old trunks and broken chairs; things royals have stowed away and then promptly forget about. Thor decides to clear it out, and summons servants to help him. Then he sends for some water and brushes and scrubs the floor, by himself. 

"My king, we can do that, really, you should not be on your hands and knees like a peasant." A nervous maid says, twisting her apron nervously. 

"Oh Letta, you should know better than to question my brother when he gets some hairbrained scheme. Although, the king scrubbing the floor is a bit ridiculous isn't it?" Loki says from the doorway, smiling fondly at Letta, causing her to blush. Thor glances at him and keeps scrubbing. "Tell me, brother. Why are you scrubbing the floor of this tower?" Loki says. 

"Well," Thor says, crossing to the window and pushing open the shutters. Sunlight spills into the room. "you know how kings and queens usually have separate chambers?" Thor says. Loki nods. "well obviously it's an outdated practice, but I am worried that my husband doesn't have any place to call his own. And he likes to paint, so I want to give him some place to call his own, where he can paint and he can just exist." Thor says, grabbing a broom to knock down some of the cobwebs from the ceiling. Loki gapes at him for a moment and then smiles. 

"Well, I have to say, if a man gave me a painting room I'd probably lie back and spread my legs. I know where to get some paints, and an easel. And canvass." Loki says. Thor beams and Loki smiles back before disappearing down the spiral stairs. 

Thor spends all the rest of the day and the next cleaning. Then he paints the ceiling and floor, as well as the shutters. 

He also sends his husband food, pastries and sweets that Asgard is known for, fruits that only grow in the Asgardian mountains, beverages that are traditional at feasts of Celebration, all during the week that it takes him to get the room painted.

He brings in a reclining couch, with blankets and pillows. He sets up the easel that Loki procured facing the window, and fills a large wooden chest with brushes and paints of every color imaginable, next to a pile of stacked canvass of various sizes as well as jars of charcoal drawing pens and quills and ink for any kind of painting the man could want. He also sets a bookcase on the opposite wall filled with books on art of all kinds and books on the Asgardian landscape. 

He has the blacksmith make a brazier that can keep the space warm, with a filigree design of Midgardian symbols and landscapes. 

But Thor waits to tell Steven about the space, he isn't sure why. He just feels that the space is missing something, but Thor can't quite figure out what it is. So, he hesitates to gift his husband the beautiful room. 

Instead he gives his husband more gifts of food than any person could ever want. He never delivers the gifts himself, always just gives them to servants to deliver. 

After two weeks working in the circular room, Frigga can't manage without him anymore and sends a harried looking servant to fetch him. Thor sighs, and closes the room, locking the door and the window, before heading after the servant. 

"I am sorry to pull you away from your project, my son. But the clan leaders grow anxious, and my letters are not enough to placate them anymore." Thor sighs and sits at the desk in his mother's office and pulls the letters toward himself. They aren’t good. 

"I am going to have to travel there and deal with this aren’t I?" Thor asks. Frigga glances over at him, and sighs too. 

"That's what they want." Thor nods. 

"Is this because of my marriage?" Thor asks. Frigga stands and crosses to the window. 

"I don't know what it is, just that they are angry, and rumbling in the mountains is never a good thing." Thor nods again, resigned.

"Then I suppose I am going to quiet the rumbling." Thor quickly pens letters to the four clan leaders, announcing that in a few days time he will join them to feast and to hear their complaints and settle this the best he can. He sends a servant to post them with his swiftest rider and then heads to his rooms to prepare. 

Thor is in the midst of packing when Steve speaks from the doorway. 

"You're leaving." It's spoken in barely a whisper and it isn’t a question. 

"Yes." Thor says without turning from his wardrobe. "I have to go and deal with the border clans in person. Things could escalate and I have to deal with it." It's silent for a long moment, Steve standing in the doorway watching. 

"How long?" Steve breathes. 

"Probably a fortnight or more. Depends on how roundabout the leaders are and how the weather fairs. But I have to go now, before the weather gets worse. I'll leave in the morning." Thor says, turning to finish packing the rest of his saddle bags. Steve sighs then, heavy and goes to sit on the bed. Thor peers at him for a moment before going to sit next to him. 

"Are you alright?" Thor asks softly.

"I am nervous about you going, I know that you have to but I am afraid in the castle at night. And I will be here all by myself." Steve breathes. Thor nods. 

"I can have extra guards stationed here at night, outside the doors, or just inside them. I can have a servant sleep in the room with you if you like." Thor offers. 

"Guards should be enough." Steve says. Thor wants to say more, but isn't sure what to offer to ease the anxiety in his husband. But they are interrupted by a servant calling Thor away. He sighs. 

"I am sorry, I have to go." He whispers. Steve just nods. Thor is gone the whole rest of the day, preparing for his unexpected journey to the mountains. He and Frigga eat in their office and Thor takes the time to sketch a map of the castle. 

"What is that you are drawing my son?" Frigga asks. 

"A map of the castle for Prince Rogers." Thor says. Frigga chuckles. 

"You still call your husband Prince Rogers?!" Frigga asks, incredulous.

"Because we are husbands in name and title only Mother. He has asked me to call him that, and I am honoring his wishes." Thor says softly. Frigga blinks, sighs. 

"Oh, I hadn't realized things were still so cold between you two. You seem to care for him, so I just assumed." She says. 

"I do care for him, and he is the most gorgeous man I have ever beheld but I understand that he is upset with how our wedding went." Thor sighs. Frigga nods. 

"Well then make up for it and apologize, that's all you can do." Frigga says, before diving back into the work. Thor finishes his map and follows suit. 

When he finally gets back to his rooms, its late and he isn't going to get much sleep tonight. Steven is sitting up in bed, reading a book. Thor smiles at him and undresses quickly. He changes into his sleep clothes and crawls into bed beside his husband. 

"Sorry, 'm late." He mumbles. Steve sets aside his book and glances down at Thor, who is stretched out on his stomach. 

"It's ok, I'm not upset, I figured being a king was keeping you." He whispers. Thor nods and yawns, eyes drifting shut. 

"You should really take out those braids before you sleep, they must pull on your scalp and your hair will be a tangled mess in the morning." Steve whispers. Thor shrugs and grunts. There is silence, long enough that Thor is almost asleep. 

"May…. May I?" Steve asks suddenly. Thor cracks an eye open and glances at his husband. 

"May you what?" He whispers. 

"May I take the braids out of your hair and uh… brush it for you?" Steven whispers. Thor lets his eyes drop closed again. 

"If you want to and I don't have to awaken further." Thor whispers. The bed dips as Steve gets up and crosses the room in soft steps, then dips again when he returns. He hesitates a moment more, before Thor feels gentle fingers in his hair, unwinding the decorative braids slowly and gently. Thor relaxes into the mattress, tension bleeding from his body, breathing slow and even. 

"Thor…" Steve breathes after a few moments. Thor just grunts in response, too tired to speak or open his eyes. "Can you turn your head the other way for me?" Steve asks, so so softly. Thor does as asked and lets Steve rake all of his hair away from his neck. Then he gently takes the brush to it, combing through the strands gently and slowly. Thor lets out an involuntary sigh and relaxes further. 

Steve works all the tangles out quickly and then there is the soft sound of the brush being set on the night table. Thor prepares to sleep, missing his husband's touch. But then, Steve’s fingers gently rake through his hair, his nails scratching lightly at Thor's scalp, tentatively. Thor sighs again, and smiles softly, it feels wonderful, relaxing all the remaining tension from his body. Steve continues to comb his fingers through his hair. 

"Is this ok?" He asks, voice soft and unsure. Thor nods. 

"This is perfect." He replies. Steve chuckles a little and continues his slow movements through Thor's hair. He blows out the candle and they sit/lie like that in darkness. Thor is almost asleep, when Steve speaks. 

"You're so handsome, you know, that right? And I'm really glad you're asleep, you’ve been so stressed lately, this is the first I've ever seen you so relaxed." Thor focuses on keeping his breathing slow and even, which isn't hard considering how relaxed Steve’s fingers in his hair makes him feel. Steve lightly scratches his nails over Thor's scalp again and Thor sighs. Steve stills and then does it again, and Thor feels his eyelids flutter. 

Steve continues. "I know I am not the ideal husband, I am sorry about that, but truthfully I'm so terrified. Or I was. Now I'm confused. I've always been independent, my brother went to war and lost his arm, and needed to put himself back together, and needed to lean on me so I couldn't really lean on him, and then he got married. And I was alone again, which is fine. But then I met you and for the first time in a long time I felt breakable next to you. You are so strong and tall and have all those muscles and you walk into a room, and are clearly the king and master of it. Bucky's the same, I am not. I have never walked into a room and commanded its notice, and I don't want to. But it's hard being married to a King and being nothing myself." Steve whispers, fingers soft in his hair. "You are so kind and generous and such a wonderful ruler of Asgard. You are overwhelming." Then there are soft lips on his forehead, gently brushing, before Steve’s forehead is resting against Thor's. 

"I'm afraid for you to go, because I feel safe with you and because I worry that someone will hurt you." Steve murmurs. "Come back to me my King." Steve whispers, and then curls up on Thor's back. They both fall asleep like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor wakes early the next morning, lying on his back with Steve curled on his chest. Thor allows himself a moment to just enjoy the feeling, running his hands up and down Steve's back before he gets up. He gently lays Steve on a pillow and tucks the blankets around him. 

He dresses slowly and hands the servants waiting outside his doors his bags when he is ready. Thor then dons his riding cloak and boots. He asks the servants for just a moment and heads to the bed again. He gently tucks one of his favorite red capes around his husband, and places the map of the castle on his pillow along with a bouquet of flowers from the garden that the servant brought up at his request. He places a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead, lingering there for a moment. 

"I will come back to you my Prince." He breathes into the man's soft hair and then sweeps from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This update almost didn't happen because I have been so busy I kinda forgot what day it was tbh. I love this chapter, so freaking much. They are so cute. Also, I made everything up about how their respective countries are governed. I hope it all makes sense.   
> Enjoy!

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_I arrived safely at the clan gathering. Some day when the clans are not at war, I should like to take you here. There is music, and dancing, and some of the finest food in all of Asgard. I think you would enjoy it. I hope that you have slept some these last few nights without me._

_-Thor Odinson_

_Dear King Odinson,_

_Thank you for the flowers and the cloak. They made me smile. The map has also proved very helpful, I have started exploring the castle, finding my way with your map and I am starting to feel safer here. Although, it has been hard to sleep in our rooms without you. But yesterday Loki came to sit with me and we spent the whole night drinking honeyed mead and sharing stories about our king brothers. You sound like quite the wild man before we were married. I hope that the rest of your trip goes well, and that things are settles quickly._

_-Steve Rogers_

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_I am so full from four days, FOUR, of feasting. The clans are very honored to have their King in their midst so they brought their finest foods and their finest cooks. Which is wonderful, but a bit tedious as they are just forestalling the reason their King has come to them. I would love nothing more to have this settled soon, the weather is going to turn soon and riding these mountain passes in the snow is treacherous. I hope my brother didn't share too many embarrassing stories about our childhood, and I would like to add that when he tells tales of me getting very very drunk, he was right next to me getting just as drunk. Also, I have enclosed a small cake from the feasting, made with berries and honey. I may be a little bit hard by the time it reaches you, but if you soak it in milk it should be just as delicious._

_-Thor Odinson_

_Dear King Odinson,_

_That cake was delicious, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you for sending it to me. I am sorry the proceedings are moving slower than you would like, I have to admit I am a bit confused by how leadership works in your country, the clans don't seem to make much sense to me but that may be that things in Midgard are so different. In Midgard, my brother and his husband share the power, they are the leaders of the whole kingdom, with lords and ladies ranking beneath them. Though all those lords and ladies seem to do is gossip and throw parties. Is it different in Asgard?_

_-Steve Rogers_

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_Ay, things work a bit differently in Asgard. Many years ago, there was a war, the mountain clans, and the plains clans were disputing over resources, hunting grounds and water, things like that. They were killing each other, and the clans, which were numerous but small in population, were losing all of their men and a lot of women._

_The leaders got together and debated it at a neutral location. The meeting lasted for 17 days. They decided that the clans wanted to preserve their way of life, other kingdoms were beginning to be born in other areas of the world and the clans were being erased there. The clans here wanted to continue being clans, preserving their cultures and their ways of life but knew that they needed to be a kingdom if they were to be taken seriously._

_They gathered the clans and voted on which clan should be chosen as the ruling family. The Odinson clan was chosen and the castle you are currently residing in was built. A treaty was then drafted and signed, stating that the Odinson family would be the Kings and Queens of Asgard, but the clans would still maintain their leadership. Does all of that make sense?_

_The clans all those years ago outlined the laws they wanted all clans to follow, and then gave my family the power to enforce them. But the clans maintain the power and right to create or enforce all of their other laws. And by the treaty there is nothing I can do about it unless it violates Asgardian Law._

_As you can imagine it has lots of grey areas, and doesn't always work. So, you and I are the leaders of this country, and the leaders of the Odinson clan. We have clan meetings once a month, and every two years all the clan leaders gather at the palace for an entire month of feasting and treaty review, to ensure all of the laws still make sense and still work as the country grows and changes. But sometimes the leaders of the clans get unhappy or dispute with each other and need the royals help settling the problem. That's why I am here in the mountains, the mountain clans’ leaders need some help settling a dispute. I have yet to discover the nature of the dispute._

_-Thor Odinson_

_Dear King Odinson,_

_That is fascinating! I had no idea the rich history of your country or that the leadership worked so differently from Midgard’s. I spent all of the last two days and nights in the library reading about this, it is so intriguing to me. I wish you had taken me with you, I would have loved to see the mountain clan gathering. How many clans are there?_

_-Steve_

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_I deeply apologize for the time between receiving your letter and penning my own response. I have been working hard here to settle the dispute and some of the details I will admit have made my hands shake with anger so much that I couldn't hold the quill in my hand. I hope that you have not been thinking ill of me because of the four days I have allowed to elapse. I do apologize.  
I have been putting my hands to good use though, when I was young my father taught my brother and I to woodwork. Loki never had much patience for it, as I am sure you can imagine. He preferred to sit with our mother and look through her expansive jewelry boxes._

_But I have always enjoyed it. I carved this statue of the Asgardian Thunder God for you. He is supposed to be a protector of our people. He will watch over you until I can come home. I must confess that my brother wrote me and said that you have barely slept since my departure. I am very sorry about that and I did not mean to betray any confidence you had entrusted to my brother. I know a wooden statue won't make you feel different, but I hope that it provides you with some feeling of safety._

_There are six mountain clans, and 10 plains clans. There used to be nearly triple that but the war cost some of them more than 90% of their members so they gradually joined forces until we have the modern clans of today._

_-Thor_

_Dear King Thor,_

_I am sorry the meetings are not going well and that you are angered by the problems presented to you. I can imagine that is a fearsome sight to behold, you angered. Do you need to write about it? I would be happy to read any of your grievances._

_I am not angry with you nor your brother. What he said was true, I have hardly slept since your departure. I am however, very grateful for the statue, it is so well carved. It looks a bit like you, and a lot of the other art I have found of the Thunder God looks a lot like you as well. Did you know that? I am sure that you did but I had no idea._

_I hope the rest of your time in the mountains goes better, and that you can come home soon._

_-Steve_

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_I do not need to discuss it, I am afraid it would cause you undue distress that I wish to spare you from._

_Instead, enjoy these pressed flowers. They only bloom in the mountains at night, and I collected some for you and pressed them between two books in my tent. My friend, the Lady Sif has been making fun of me for sending gifts down the mountains with the messenger to my husband. She says it with this singsong voice that makes all the people around us laugh and tease me too. But I don't mind, because you deserve beautiful things and I am able to provide those for you._

_Have you slept any?_

_-Thor_

_Dear King Thor,_

_I am willing to read about what angers you if you need me to, but I will respect your privacy as well. Though I am a bit concerned. When your letters arrived yesterday, I'll admit I opened mine right there at the dinner table, so you are not the only one getting teased. Your brother made fun of me for my eagerness as well. But then when your mother opened hers, she frowned almost instantly and showed it to your brother, who also frowned. Then the two excused themselves and hurried off, discussing in hushed voices. They have looked very solemn ever since and I am worried for you Thor. Are you alright?_

_Thank you for the flowers, they are so beautiful, I have put them on my nightstand next to the statue you made me. I have slept a little, not as much as I would like and I am exhausted._

_-Steve_

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_I am so angered by these bullheaded, stubborn, brutes of leaders that I took a long ride into the mountains. I sat in a field, high up the peaks, overlooking the gathering, and lay on my back staring up at the sky. I don't understand some of their reasoning and at the same time I do. It is so frustrating to me because they seem determined to live in the past._

_I miss you, I hope it isn’t too forward to say that. But I miss talking with you at the end of my day and lying beside you at night. I know that this has already stretched on too long, I promised you a fortnight and no more and here I am, lying in a meadow three weeks after I left you._

_I am so sorry, but here are more flowers for you. I was so far up the mountain only the smallest blooms will be surviving. So, I collected some to send to you. I also carved another figurine for you. This one is the Goddess of Matrimony. Which might seem odd given that our marriage is just in name but it was one of the only faces I could call to mind, and she is married to our Thunder God in some legends so I thought maybe she could join the other figurine? If that is offensive to you, or upsetting to you, then please feel free to stash it somewhere else._

_-Thor_

_Dear Thor,_

_It hurts me to read of your frustration and your anger, and know that you are alone. Things here have felt so solemn; your mother and brother keep exchanging looks and soft words in the corridors that stop immediately when I arrive. I am no simpleton, the leaders are unhappy with me, aren’t they?_

_I loved the flowers and the figurine, I put them next to each other on my night stand and your brother has been mocking me for it, asking if it's a shrine for the gods or the man who carved the.? He then grins and says that I turn such a pretty shade of red when I blush. But I don’t care, not really because I have slept better since having them, knowing that your hands carved them._

_-Steve_

_Dear Prince Rogers,_

_I had hoped my mother and brother were subtler than that, but I should have known. Yes, the leaders are angry about my marriage. The treaty clearly states that an alliance through marriage can be made by the royals to the other kingdoms, and is in fact encouraged. But the mountain leaders all have daughters that are of marriageable age and they had thought, without consulting their KING mind, that I would marry one of them and escalate the standing of that clan._

_Some of them are also angry because you are a man, and nothing I say makes them happy. Even though men loving men and women loving women is a common theme in our religions and our history. But they seem determined to keep me here until I marry one of their women. I have told them that I hope to talk this out, but I have force I can use to keep the quiet if need be._

_I have told them of all your wonderful qualities, your smarts and your beauty. But they won't listen, and I am growing so frustrated. You are a wonderful man and I am glad I'm married to you. They will just have to accept that. I promise I am working hard to get home to you, and when I do, I have a surprise for you that will make up for my absence, I assure you._

_-Thor_

_Dear Thor,_

_I think you can stop addressing these letters to Prince Rogers, Steve will be just fine. I am saddened that the clans are unhappy with the two things about myself I could never change, even if I wanted to. If I knew of some way to keep the peace, I would share it, but I never learned politics, my brother was always going to take the throne, so no one taught me. I can only share a story of your brother and I from yesterday, and hope that it makes you smile a little._

_Your brother swept into your mothers solar yesterday, where she and I were sitting, reading. Well, she was reading, I must confess that I was curled in the window seat, watching the mountains, worrying about you. Loki took one look at us and said that we were doing enough moping, that he was going to throw a party. Your mother said that was a splendid idea and shewed me from the room to help Loki prepare._

_I am astounded by your brother’s part planning ability._

_He dragged me all through the village yesterday afternoon, asking musicians to come play, flirting with nobles to get them or their lovely children (his words not mine) to come. It was a thing to behold, though I am sure you were aware of this. Then we spent almost two hours in the kitchens arranging a menu, I tried so many different dishes that I was stuffed full before the party even started!_

_Then he rushed me off to my room and raided my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I asked him what was wrong with the clothes I was currently wearing. I was simply dressed in pants and a shirt with a coat over it, as the weather is turning more chilled. Loki merely rolled his eyes and planted his hands on his hips._

_"Oh please." He'd said. "My parties are legendary, why do you think my brother was so hungover for your wedding? Anyway, I can't have you looking so common, but you can't look better than me because you are married." I just gaped at him, wondering what on earth I had gotten myself into._

_I have to tell you, Thor. I have never seen a party quite like that one, last night. Loki dressed me in some ridiculously tight pants and some equally scandalous low-cut shirt, then decked me out in all sorts of jewels and paint on my face! My brother would have been shocked, men don't paint their faces in Midgard, the women hardly do in fact._

_And then he leaned close to me and whispered: "My brother would be drooling Prince Steven, and I'm sure plenty of the guests will do the same."_

_Loki then shoved a drink in my hand and shoved me into the party. It was so full of color and so loud, I was nearly overwhelmed the entire time. But the drink was good and I am afraid I got rather intoxicated.  
I intended not to share this with you, but I feel that you could use a smile. I would like to remind you that I was drunk and to please not hold this against me. I don't remember the following instance, except for some fuzzy details._

_However, Loki says that after the party he found me standing next to a portrait of the Thunder God, the one with him and his hammer on the rocks by the oceans, with lightning all around? It’s hanging in the hall of the west wing. Apparently, I was standing there staring at the portrait and weeping. Loki asked what was wrong and I told him that you are so handsome I thought I was going to die._

_I don't remember saying that, but I was so drunk all I remember is leaving the great hall and then waking up this morning._

_I apologize for such a lengthy correspondence, I know you likely haven't the time to read all of this, but I miss you and wanted to share something lighthearted with you. Be safe._

_Best,  
Steve_

_Dear Steven,_

_I will always have time to read anything you want to send to me. My brother does throw some incredible parties, and I am glad that you two are having fun at least, you all deserve some happiness and joy. The story did make me smile, I actually have been smiling since I read it, and have not stopped._

_I imagine that you looked absolutely entrancing dressed like that, you will have to wear it again so that I may drool over you when I am home. That painting you described is one of my favorites in the castle, the artist captured the energy of our Thunder God so well._

_I have included a few of our myths as a gift for you. The clan gathering is continuing here, and someone paints the words on pieces of leather or cloth and I thought you would like them._

_Things are almost resolved here, thankfully. But there is snow on the pass, so I am stuck here for a little while more. I am so sorry to be away from you for so long, I hope you have been sleeping and that you haven’t been so lonely. I heard from the messenger that your brother had to delay his visit, I am very sorry to hear that. If you would like to go visit him, I will not object and I know my mother and brother will make sure that you have guards and transportation should you wish it._

_Yours,  
Thor_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I just want to say that the kudos and comments on this are making my whole life! Thank you all for reading, comments are my favorite, so let me know what you think!!

They are unable to exchange any more letters, as the pass grows too snowy for the messenger to traverse. Luckily, the snow only lasts a week, melting enough that Thor and his warriors can leave, things between Thor and the clans mostly resolved. They ride hard back to the palace, with much teasing about Thor's desire to reach his husband. Thor doesn't even try to deny it. Just smirks and encourages his horse faster.

They arrive late at night, so Thor tends to his own horse, not wanting to disturb the sleep of the groom. 

He bids the warriors good night and hurries through the dark castle. He sees only the guards on duty, who all nod to him. Thor pauses momentarily outside the door to his chambers when he reaches it. 

He takes a few moments to compose himself. He knows he must look weary, he was gone for nearly a month and a half, far longer than he planned to be. His hair is wild and unkempt and his beard isn't looking much better. He is exhausted, and longs to just collapse into bed, and sleep for a month, however he knows that his husband is still awake. 

In spite of the late hour, a light is shining under the door of the room, and Thor can hear the soft sounds of pages turning occasionally as the man reads. Thor takes a few more deep breathes, he knows that his husband has no idea he is home and he doesn't wish to alarm the man. 

After a few moments, the call of his soft bed outweighs his nervousness to see his husband, so he enters the room. Steven is sitting up in bed, a candle burning on the night table, reading some large volume. He doesn't look up at the sound of the door. 

"You can just leave the water on the table there, Freya. Thank you." He stays. Thor smiles and drops his saddle bags onto the chair by said table. Steve turns another page in his book, but still won't look up. Thor grins at him. Steve looks about as tired as Thor does, he has large dark circles under his eyes, and his skin is paler than normal. He looks thin too, like maybe he was ill or hasn't been eating. As Thor watches, Steve reaches over and brushes his fingertips over the statues set on his night table. 

The Thunder God and his spouse are standing right next to the edge of the table, right within reach. Scattered around their feet are dried flowers, also sent from Thor. And Thor is pleased to see that the leather with the myths is lying next to the statues. Steve picks up a dried bloom, idly spinning it between his fingers as he continues to read. Thor's grin must be blinding, as he toes off his shoes, and starts to change out of his traveling clothes. 

"Loki, you are in the wrong room again. And I really haven't the energy to drag you out of here." Steve says, as Thor peels off his shirt, leaving him in just soft pants that are just a shade past skin tight. He chuckles then. Thor turns to hang up his shirt, still grinning. While his back is turned, there is a gasp and a scrambling sound from behind him.

"I…. I don't know who you are, but the guards are right outside and one yell from me will bring them in here, so if you know what's good for you, step away from my husband's things and leave." Steve calls, voice shaking. Thor glances over his shoulder. Steve is crowded against the headboard and has pulled the covers up under his chin and is trembling slightly. 

"Steven, there will be no need to shout for the guards." Thor says softly and turns, spreading his arms slowly. 

Steve gasps, and then leaps from bed and races at Thor. He crashes into the bigger man and clings tightly to him. Thor chuckles and allows himself to hold his husband, mildly surprised at the smaller man's clinginess. 

"You're back!" Steve cries excitedly against Thor's chest. Thor laughs again, and buries his nose in his husband's hair. "I didn't recognize you without a shirt on, and your hair has gotten so long." Steve whispers. Thor smiles and holds Steve a little tighter. It's quiet for a while, the two men enjoying the proximity and security provided by the other’s arms. "I missed you." Steve whispers. Thor kisses his head again, gently, hoping the other man doesn't notice. 

"I missed you too Steven." Thor breathes, pulling back slightly, and tipping Steve’s head up so he can look at him. "You are thinner then when I left, and you look as though you have hardly slept. Were you ill?" Thor asks, brow furrowed in concern. Steve shakes his head. 

"I had some sort of stomach ailment a week after you left. I get sick often though, and it passed. I just haven't slept much since you left." He admits. Thor frowns and brushes some of the man’s hair behind his ear.

"I want to hear all about your trip! Tell me everything!" Steve cries excitedly, flapping a hand at Thor’s concern. Thor grins. 

"I want to tell you everything, but I have been on the back of a horse for two days and have been sleeping in a tent for a month and a half. I'd love nothing more than to climb in bed and sleep. We can talk in the morning?" Thor says, Steve grins. 

"It is the morning." Steve points out. Thor laughs. 

"Sleep, then I will tell you everything you want to know." Thor says. Steve nods. They climb into bed, and Steve blows out the candle. Thor settles onto his back and pulls the covers up. He lets out a content sigh, listening to his husband settling in beside him. He is almost asleep when Steve speaks. 

"Thor…." Steve whispers. Thor grunts in response and doesn't open his eyes. Steve blows out a breath. "Never mind." He whispers. Thor sighs.

"What is it Steven? Everything alright?" Thor whispers. 

"I… um. I have an odd request." Steve says, shifting restlessly in the bed. "You can say no, of course, but would you um… Hold me?" Steve whispers. Thor opens his eyes and turns to look at Steve. He is staring at the ceiling and looks nervous. Thor grins and rolls onto his side. He pulls Steve against him, and tucks his husband close. Steve remains stiff and surprised. 

"Like this?" Thor whispers. Steve hesitates and then tangles his legs with Thor’s and snuggles closer.

"Yes, is this ok?" He whispers. Thor nods and squeezes Steve close for a second. They are both asleep within moments. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good gracious, what are you all doing in the hallway?" Loki snaps around noon the next day. He is walking to his rooms and the hallway is crowded with giggling servants. Loki pushes his way through muttering angrily to himself when he realizes that the servants are all clustered around his brothers’ chambers and seem to be tittering about what's inside. Loki rolls his eyes and elbows his way to the front of the crowd. He sees that the door has been cracked and the servants are all gawking inside. Loki shoves them aside and glances into the room. 

His brother and his husband are both still asleep, curled tightly together in the middle of the bed. Thor has his arms wrapped tightly around his husband and Steve's legs and arms both seem to be wrapped around Thor. They both look happy, content, their expressions relaxed. A servant near Loki's elbow giggles. 

"They are still asleep at nearly noon! Can you believe?" She cries. "And look at them all tangled together." Loki rolls his eyes again, and pulls the door closed. 

"The king returned late last night from a very trying trip to the mountains, and as you all know his husband was ill while he was away. They no doubt missed each other and longed to be back in the same place. And you all are standing here mocking them?" Loki snaps. 

The group of servants sober instantly. "You all have duties, do you not? Go, attend to them. No one is to disturb my brother or his husband again until they are both awake. Understood?" Loki cries. The servants scurry off, nodding and bowing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor doesn't sleep too much longer, and when he wakes, he is thrilled to find Steven still in his arms. He pulls the smaller man closer against him and nuzzles the man's neck. Steve makes a noise then, and Thor stills, not realizing his husband was awake. 

"I…. I didn't mean to make you stop." Steve whispers. Thor hesitates and then slowly nudges his nose along the line of Steve's neck. Steve sighs and leans back against Thor's chest. Thor smiles slowly.   
He moves to gently ghost his lips along his husbands’ neck, working up to mouthing along the pale skin. Steve exhales sharply, but doesn't stop Thor, so he continues his ministrations. 

When Steve shudders and reaches up to thread his fingers in Thor's hair, the bigger man stops. He pulls away and sits up, encouraging Steve to do the same. Steve looks confused, and wary. He's pooled the blankets around his lap, in an effort to hide Thor's effect on him. Thor smiles softly, and reaches out to gently cup Steve's cheek. 

"Why did you stop?" Steve asks after a moment of just staring at each other, breaking eye contact to look down at his hands.

"Several reasons." Thor whispers, smiling softly. "The first being that I was just gone for nearly two months, where we only spoke through letters. But the most important reason being that before I left, if you had woken up in my arms you would have been appalled and angered. I don't want to have you or you to have me until we care for each other the way husbands should." 

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Thor shook his head. "We are still almost strangers, I do not want to rush you into anything, so I will wait until we are more acquainted and until we care for one another before I take you." Thor leaned forward, kissed Steve's cheek briefly and then stood up, crossing to his dressing screen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor leaves their bedroom shortly after dressing, promising to see Steve at dinner. He heads to his mother's study and spends the rest of the day discussing how the meetings with the clans had gone. 

They are late to dinner and wander into the dining hall after hours of talking, Thor still ranting about his frustration with the clans. Steve and Loki are already at the table, Steve smiling at something Loki said. Thor grins, and stops walking to admire the man for a moment. Frigga smiles. 

"Forget the business talk for now my son." She says fondly. "The matter is settled, and I know that you missed him. He missed you as well, spend some time with him. There will always be matters to discuss, the country can spare you a few days." Frigga's grin widens as Thor beams, hugs her, and bounds over to the table. She shares a look with her other son as the two blondes beam at each other, and Steve turns, angling his body to Thor as the other man sits down. 

Dinner is a quiet and relaxed affair, with Thor entertaining everyone with tales from his trip. Steve never takes his eyes from Thor's face, beaming at the man, and flushing when the bigger man smiles back. 

Frigga and Loki exchange plenty of looks while the pair are staring into each other's eyes. Loki eventually excuses himself and his mother, leaving the two to finish eating in peace. 

"I'm very glad you are home." Steve murmurs, finally looking away and picking at his food. Thor grins and leans back in his chair, sipping his mead. 

"As am I. I love the mountains, but I am glad to be back here." Thor replies, voice low and smooth. Steve doesn't look up when he speaks next. 

"You never told me all of the leader's grievances with me." He breathes. Thor frowns at his husbands bent head. 

"No, I did not think it prudent." 

"Would you tell me anyway?" Steve whispers. Thor's frown deepens. 

"Why?" He asks, leaning forward to set his goblet down and peer at the other man.

"Because you were gone for so long and were so frustrated. I know it was because of me and I feel bad. I want to know why they were so upset." Steve replies, voice soft. Thor sighs. 

"Their reasons weren't good ones, and they weren't being reasonable. You have done nothing wrong, and you have done nothing worth feeling upset over. The matter was resolved eventually." Thor says. Steve sighs miserably. 

"But they still had a problem with me." Steve replies, restlessly setting down his fork. Thor frowns and reaches for his husband. He gently turns Steve's face toward him and peers into distraught blue eyes. 

"Steven, the clan leaders are old fashioned. They are power hungry and resistant to change. Their dissent was more about the idea of you and not about anything you actually are. But I am their king, as are you. They listened to reason and are now peacefully returning to their territories." Steve doesn't look reassured. 

Thor searches his blue eyes for any indication of what is actually bothering him. "What is this really about?" Thor whispers. Steve deflates then, but doesn't answer. 

Thor drops his hand from the man’s chin and waves a servant over.

"Two glasses of mulled wine please." He says, and the servant scuttles off. Thor then stands and moves to one of the reclining couches near the fire. He motions for Steve to follow him. Thor stretches out on the couch, and when Steve hesitates pulls the man down onto it with him. Settling the man on his chest, he pulls a fur blanket over them and has the servants bring over a low table with the two goblets of warm drink. The hall is silent for a long time, the only sound the servants clearing away the dishes and then quietly excusing themselves from the room. 

Steve and Thor lie in silence for a long time, Thor gently running his big hands over Steve's back. Thor can tell there is something on Steve's mind, but he doesn't press, just relaxes and holds the smaller man against him. 

"'M sorry." Steve mumbles after several long moments. 

"About what?" Thor whispers back. 

"That I'm unskilled at politics, that I'm not Asgardian, and that I'm causing problems with your people." Steve says miserably. Thor holds the man a little tighter and brushes a kiss to his hair. 

"Politics can be learned, although it doesn't have to be, I value your opinion regardless. You can't control your nationality, and you needn't apologize for it. I am not upset that you weren't born here, I always enjoyed Midgard when I visited as a child. My people will eventually move on, they are old fashioned and that is nothing that you ever caused. They like to believe that we as a people are indestructible, with their warrior king, and their violent past. But bigger threats could be lurking beyond our borders, and the peace treaty between your father and mine, cemented by our marriage is vital to both nations. There is a reason I am on the throne and they are not." Thor says. Steve sighs. 

Thor brushes another kiss onto his hair, and tucks the blanket higher around him. Steve breathes in like he is going to speak but instead curls into Thor's chest. They lie there for a long time, until Steve's breath is even and slow. Thor smiles and carefully stands up, holding Steve to his chest bridal style. 

Steve doesn't wake as they move through the halls, only huffs and snuggles into Thor. 

When they reach their bedroom, Thor gently places Steve on the bed and moves to remove the man's shoes. Steve whimpers and clings to Thor’s shirt. Thor smiles fondly. 

"I'm not going far darling. Just want to take off your shoes." Thor whispers. Steve frowns but doesn't open his eyes. 

"Don't go." He breathes softly, speech slurred with sleep. Thor promises that he won't and then disentangles himself from Steve. He pulls the man’s shoes off, and then tucks him into the blankets, before removing his own shoes. 

He climbs into the bed himself, and pulls Steve against his chest. Steve sighs, snuggles close and is snoring in moments. Thor smiles fondly and blows out the candle, dropping off to sleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... double update? I'm thinking double update. This chapter starts really fluffy and ends leading toward some angst. (Sorry) I also wanted to let you know that i'm kinda unhappy with the next chapter so next weeks update might be late because I gotta rewrite somethings I think. Let me know what you think!

It becomes a routine between the two of them, falling asleep in each other's arms. They trade soft words and touches in the morning, Thor waking up to Steve's fingers in his hair, Steve waking up to Thor's mouth dotting soft kisses to his neck. It never goes more than that though, and they never speak of it, though both of them want more. And Thor doesn't show Steve the painting studio yet, something is holding him back. 

Thor stands in the center of the airy room, turning in a slow circle and frowning. Everything seems perfect but he knows there is something missing. 

Steve is out in the garden below, Thor can see him sitting on a stone bench, soaking up the last of the sunlight before the angry, bloated clouds hovering on the mountains descend on the valley. 

Thor sighs, and examines the books on the shelf. They seem to be in order, there seems to be enough variety. He opens the paint trunk and examines the colors. There seems to be plenty of them, and all the colors that could be wanted. The drawing pencils are everything one could want, as well as the different types of canvasses and papers, in all shapes and sizes. 

The brazier used to keep the room warm is the perfect size, and the design is impeccable. The furniture is tasteful, and comfortable, and matches the color of the walls. It's everything Steven could want. 

Thor sighs, and sinks onto the reclining couch. He doesn't know why he doesn't just give it to Steven, but he won't. Thor sighs again and drops his head into his hands. 

He gives himself a few moments before standing. He latches the windows and then locks the door behind him when he leaves. 

"I'm going for a ride." He barks at a passing servant. 

Thor can saddle his horse himself, and actually prefers it that way. His father taught him and Loki how to properly care for the beasts when they were young, saying "A man nay, a king is only as good as the beast that carries him. Tend your own animal, and he will save you in battle." 

His father was an eccentric man, always prepared for war, and brought up his eldest son the same way. Most all of his wisdom revolved around war.

Thor always thought his father was a bit too battle hungry, but he almost always insists on grooming and saddling his own horse before rides. After rides he is a bit morel lax.

Thor's horse is an impressive Clydesdale, standing at an imposing height, with flesh that ripples and rolls with the muscles underneath when he moves. His name is Mjolnir, and Thor has owned him since he was just a colt. 

He is in the middle of cinching the saddle when someone clears their throat behind him.  
Thor turns, and is surprised to see Steven standing nervously in the aisle of the stable, eying the giant horse. 

"Steven! I am just going to take Mjolnir out for a ride, I shan’t be gone for long." Thor booms, turning back to the horse. 

"I uh…. Was wondering if I could join you?" Steven whispers. Thor gives the cinch on the saddle a final tug and then turns toward the other man. "I haven't my own horse, and I'm not much of a rider. But your brother said that there is a path that goes up into the mountains a way, and that the trees turn all sorts of brilliant colors. I um…. Packed a picnic, well I didn't. Pack the picnic that is, but the servants did." Steve says, holding up a basket. Thor grins. 

"I know the trail my brother spoke of. It is beautiful. But the air has a certain bite to it, if you truly want to accompany me, why don't you go have a servant fetch my cloak as well as a cloak for you and some riding gloves for us. I'll finish saddling Mjolnir and prepare a horse for you." Thor replied around his grin. Steven nodded and turned around to do as he was asked. 

Thor smiled to himself as he slipped the bridle over Mjolnir's large head. When his horse was ready to go, Thor wandered down the aisle, peering at the horses there to find a good one for Steven. Steve returned just as Thor was leading a beautiful Gypsy Vanner from its stall. Steve eyed the horse nervously as Thor tethered it in the aisle. 

"There is no need to be nervous Steven, Torunn is quite the gentle creature." Thor promised, smiling as he bent to pick up the brushes. He gave the beautiful black and white mare a quick but thorough brushing and then found a saddle and bridle that would fit the horse and rider. 

"Do you always saddle your horses yourself?" Steve asked after a few moments quiet. Thor nodded.  
"Aye, when I can. My father taught Loki and me when we were young. I always enjoy making sure it's done right." Steve nodded, and watched Thor bridle the mare in silence. 

When both horses were ready, Thor swung his cape around his shoulders, and attached the picnic basket to Mjolnir's saddle. 

He grabbed the reins for each of the horses and led them, along with his husband, outside. 

Steve blinked into the sun and then eyed Torunn warily. Thor smiled.

"She is quite the gentle creature, Steven. You need not concern yourself with your safety. Would you like me to boost you into the saddle?" Thor asked gently. Steve nodded slightly. Thor grinned again, and showed his husband where to put his foot in the stirrup, before gently guiding his body into the saddle. Steve looked surprised for a moment and then beamed. 

"Hold the reins loosely, she will follow Mjolnir well. If you need to stop to rest or you feel uncertain let me know." Thor said with a smile, showing Steve how to hold the reins. He then swung up into his own saddle, and nudged his horse forward. Steve followed his example and they were soon underway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trail they follow leaves from the castle grounds and winds up into the mountains that the castle backs up against. In most places the trail is wide enough for the horses to walk side by side, and the weather held only a small bite. 

Thor relished being out in the fresh air and on horseback again, breathing deep the crisp air. The trail used to lead to a small cabin nestled in the mountains, but now just wandered through the forest, ending at the ruins of said cabin. He steals glances at Steven the whole way, the man is wearing a cloak of a deep blue with a fur lined hood. The air gives his cheeks a lovely pink flush and his eyes are bright. Thor is absolutely besotted. 

"Thank you for allowing me to join you." Steven says eventually as they ride deeper into the forest. 

"Of course, I am glad for the company." Thor responds with a smile. Steve returns it, and then goes back to admiring the scenery. 

"It's so beautiful here. When Bucky and I first crossed the mountains and looked down on the valley, we both were blown away. The mountains look so different here than they do in Midgard." Steven says. "And the trees do not change such vibrant colors." He adds, wonder coloring his tone as he reaches out to touch some of the leaves. Thor smiles and makes a noise of agreement. 

The pair rides in easy silence for the most part, occasionally Steve will remark on a landmark or tree, and Thor will supply the name for each. They ride that way for nearly three hours before they arrive at the clearing with the ruins of the cabin. Thor smiles and swings down from his horse, tying his to a tree, before helping Steve down from Torunn's back.

"Here, there is a small fire ring among the ruins, I will start one once I tend to the horses. Go ahead and set up our lunch near the fire ring, I'll be right over." Thor says handing Steve the picnic basket. Steve nods and hurries over to do as asked. Thor smiles after him, allowing his eyes to roam over Steve's figure before he turned back to the horses. He loosened the girth of each of the saddles, and made sure each of the horse's hadn't picked up a stone. 

When he is satisfied, he wanders over to meet his husband. 

Steve had spread the blanket on the ground so that it was near the fire ring but not so close that they would catch themselves. Thor gathers some fire wood and makes quick work of getting a fire going while Steven sets out all of the food the servants had packed. 

There are sandwiches, apples, carrots, rolls, and small cakes wrapped in colorful cloth. There were also a flask of mead, a flask of water, and a flask of strong cider, along with cups and plates for the two of them. 

Thor sits down next to Steve and eyes the food appreciatively. 

"They packed us quite the feast, didn't they?" He says. Steve grins and nods, passing Thor some food. 

They are silent as they ate, both of them watching the fire and lost in thought. When Thor is finished with his food, he reclines against one of the ruined beams from the cabin and stretched out on the blanket, sipping on mulled wine and just relaxing in the late afternoon sun. 

"Thor?" Steve asks after several moments of silence. Thor had let his eyes dropped closed, and he didn’t bother to open them. 

"hmmmm?" 

"uh…. Have you been with lots of um… men before?" Steve asks. Thor's eyes cracked open, to see Steve sitting hunched over, face beat red as he stared into the fire. Thor laughs, and reaches for his husband, coaxing him to curl against his chest. 

"You are asking how many men I have taken to bed." Thor states. Steve nods slightly against Thor. Thor chuckles then. 

"I have been with both men and women, and found that I prefer men. I do not have to worry about hurting men and I find they are more enjoyable to me. I have been with a fair number of men, but not so many that you need concern yourself." Thor murmurs, smiling slightly. Steve nods and remains quiet. 

"I haven’t been with any one." He adds, after a few moments. "Man or woman." Thor smiles and brushes a kiss against the other man's blonde hair. 

"It is nothing to worry over Steven. If and when you and I are together as husbands, I promise there will be no judgment, no anger, and no rush." Thor breathes. Steve sits up, and searches Thor's face, as though searching for the lie. Thor lets him, knowing he will find none. 

"I find myself constantly baffled by you." Steve breathes. Thor raises a brow. 

"You are kind and gentle, when I expected you to be cruel and rough. I have heard the stories of your prowess in battle and your mighty strength but you only touch me gently." Steve whispers. Thor smiles and lifts his hand to gently brush his fingertips down Steve's face. 

"Someone possessing your beauty deserves nothing but respect and affection." Thor breathes, and Steve's face flushes under his hand. Thor smiles.

"I will never harm you Steven, nor will I allow harm to come to you." Thor promises, eyes blazing fierce. Steve nods. "You will always be safe with me." Thor adds, and then stills when Steve leans forward. 

He continues to move until their lips are almost brushing, his breath ghosting over Thor's lips. Thor doesn't close the distance between them, though his fingers on Steve's cheek and back twitch with need. He doesn't draw away, allowing Steve to make the decision. 

He does, moving the last bit of distance until their lips touch, gently. Steve pulls back and searches Thor's face. 

"You have nothing to fear from me Steven." Thor whispers. "I will never force you to do anything, and I already told you that I will not have you, and you will not have me, until we both care for one another." Thor smiles slightly as Steve's face flushes again, but before he can comment, Steve's lips are on his again, this time hungrier and needier. 

Thor responds immediately, moving his hand into the soft hair at the back of his husband's neck and pulling him closer. He teases his tongue along the seam of Steve's lips, which open immediately. Thor allows his tongue to explore his husband's mouth and swallows every sound Steve makes. He finally has to pull back when Steve moves to straddle his hips. 

"Just because I am willing to wait Steven, does not mean I am above temptation. And you, my dear husband, are incredibly tempting." Thor growls, nipping at Steve's neck. Steve flushes and scrambles off of Thor. They both sit up and for a moment the only sounds are the fire, the horses, and their heavy breathing. 

"'M sorry." Steve mumbles. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Steven." Thor breathes, running his big hand up and down Steve's back. "I respect you too much to allow your body to make decision your brain doesn't agree with." Steve turns wide blue eyes on Thor, and Thor thrills to notice how blown his pupils look, as well as how red his mouth is from just a little bit of kissing. 

"Come Steven, we had best be going, we have a long ride down the mountain ahead of us." Thor says, standing. 

Thor re-saddles the horses while Steve packs up the lunch. He hands the basket back to Thor, and avoids his eye while Thor boosts him back into the saddle. They ride in silence for an hour, before Thor huffs out a breath and nudges Mjolnir ahead of Torunn, halting both horses. 

"Steven, look at me." Thor says, voice firm. Steven frowns, and continues to stare at his hands. "Steven." Thor says again. The man huffs and then looks up at Thor, eyes guarded. 

"What is it? Why are you avoiding my eye, why have you withdrawn back into yourself again?" Thor asks. Steven frowns deeper and looks down again. 

"It's nothing. I don't wish to discuss it. Now I'm cold, and feeling ill, can we continue homeward?" Steven snaps. Thor blinks and then relents, continuing down the mountain in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, Steve's horses name I found on the internet. And one of the meanings of the name is Thor's love so I really liked the symbolism there. And then I searched it again, and realized in some of the comics, Torunn is the name of Thor's kid, which I did not know at the time of writing this. Also, the culture of both Midgard and Asgard in this is totally made up. I tried to loosely base Asgard after old Norse customs and such. But, I have no idea if they would have owned the two horse breeds mentioned. I just felt that they fit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! Have some angst? I was originally unhappy with this chapter, but after reading it like fifty times I decided that I actually like the drama. So enjoy!

The moment they arrive, and Thor has set Steven back on the ground, the man takes off for the castle without another word or glance. Thor sighs, and then kicks over a water trough before tending to the horses. 

He doesn't return to the castle when the horses are taken care of. It's dinner time, and he doesn't feel like sitting in the great hall with everyone. Instead he wanders through the gardens, absently admiring the blooms and thinking of the feel of Steven's lips on his. 

He wanders into his mother’s rose garden and sits on bench there, lost in thought. He realizes that he must have misread the situation. Steven must have been offended by the kiss.

Maybe the comfort of being in his arms had little to do with him, maybe Steven just sought comfort, and would have taken anyone else’s offer. The kiss had been a mistake Thor decides. He will just have to make it up to his husband, apologize with flowers and explain that this doesn’t have to change anything. 

Thor resigns himself to the thought of a life where he and his husband are never more than friends. Thor stands and crosses to a few rose bushes. They are Midgardian blooms, deep blue and red. Thor picks on of each, the largest of the flowers he could find. They are some of the last ones blooming, late in the season. 

When Thor goes back to the castle, dinner is long over, and the great hall, throne room, and reception rooms are all dark. The occupants of the castle retreating to their personal lounges and sitting rooms for the rest of the evening. Thor heads to the kitchens, where he puts the flowers in a small vase. 

He the finds some food, left over from dinner, and eats by himself, while the cooks bustle around the space, preparing for the night.

Thor has procrastinated going to his quarters long enough. He has some letters to write; he had promised the mountain clan leaders fine horses to placate them and he needs to send word that the horses won’t arrive until spring. He stands, grabs the flowers and starts toward his room. He detours through the library, grabbing some books on the treaties of his grandfathers to study. 

When he comes into his room, Steven doesn’t look up from where he’s reading in bed. Thor frowns and sets the flowers next to the carved figurines. 

"My sincerest apologies Prince Rogers for my indiscretion this afternoon. That was unacceptable of me. I can only apologize and offer my sincerest assurances that it shan't happen again." Thor says and then retreats to his desk. Steven blinks after him, but Thor doesn’t look up from the large book he has just opened. Steven glances at the flowers and frowns deeper. 

"Thor?" Steve asks, two hours later, when the two were in bed, lying on their sides facing opposite directions. Thor grunts in response. 

"My brother and his husband have asked if I can come visit them, they are adopting a baby and would like me to come visit. I wouldn’t be gone for long." Steve whispers. Thor frowns into his pillow and sighs, something he has been doing a lot in the last few hours.

"Yes, by all means visit. When will you depart?" Thor whispers.

"Day after tomorrow. I shouldn't be gone for more than a month." 

"I'll tell my servants to prepare my best coach for you to take." 

"Thank you." 

Neither of them sleeps very much that night, the inches separating them feeling like miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's horribly windy two days later when Steve is due to depart for the capital of Midgard. The wind is sweeping clouds off the mountains, bringing chill and the promise of snow to the air. 

Thor and Steve stand in the drive of the castle, watching the servants load Steve's trunk as well as the gifts from Asgard he is bringing with him. Dry leaves skitter across the gravel, and Thor's trademark red cape whips about his feet. Steve shifts his weight and pulls his own cloak closer around him. He sighs softly, unsure what to say, even with a thousand words clogging his throat. 

"I wish you safe travels." Thor says after a moment. Steve turns to look up at him, but he is watching the rolling clouds, face yielding nothing. 

"Thank you. I shall write to you when I arrive at my brother's palace." Steve says, and feels like crying. Thor reaches into a pocket of his cloak, and hands Steve a thick book. 

"Something to keep you occupied while you journey." He says, but he still won't look at Steve. Steve glances at the spine of the book. 

"Asgardian legends and stories," He reads. "Thank you, this shall make the journey feel like a pleasant afternoon." Thor nods. 

"You shall arrive tomorrow evening?" Thor asks, voice soft in the wind. Steve nods, and wants to scream. This whole damn conversation feels so stilted, so fake, like they are reading from a script. Steve is confused, and hurt. 

There has been no time to talk about the kiss, and Steve has no idea what he did wrong, aside from run away in embarrassment. 

"Yes, we should arrive tomorrow evening, hopefully not too late." Thor nods at this, and then steps forward to the carriage, opening the door and offering his hand to Steve. 

"Then I won't keep you any longer." Thor says, finally looking at Steve, but his eyes are guarded, closed off. Steve takes his hand and allows himself to be handed into the carriage. He holds onto Thor's hand tightly, and looks at him intently. 

"You will write to me?" He asks. Thor nods.

"If you so desire." Thor replies. Steve wants to scream in frustration again.

"I do desire. Please write me." Steve begs, bringing his other hand up to clutch at Thor's. Thor's façade cracks a bit, and his eyes reveal the pain he's feeling. 

"I will. Have a safe journey, my Prince." He says, and then pulls his hand free and closes the door to the coach, stepping aside. The carriage jolts away, and Steve presses a gloved hand to his mouth. He suppresses his sobs, as the coach trundles down the drive, leaving the lone figure in a red cape behind, hair whipping in the wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dearest Steven,_

_I am unsure when you will read this, and part of me hopes that you do not ever chance to cast your eyes on these words. You are sleeping in bed behind me now, your face is smooth and peaceful, and I am filled with turmoil. I hate that you are going, so soon after my own return. Although I understand your desire to see your brother and his heir, I hate that you are leaving. I know now that we will never be more than companions, friends who share a room, a name, a bed._

_But I still hate to see you leave me, even to visit your family and your home. I believe that part of me fears that you shall never return to me. I would let you go permanently, if you asked it of me. I hope, however that you come home to me. I swear to never kiss you again, as you made it clear those sorts of attentions were unwelcome. I swear it, Steven, I shall be nothing more than a friend, who holds you at night to keep the fears away. I can do that, and more for you. Whatever you ask shall be given or granted, however I can._

_Yours in friendship only,  
Thor_

The letter makes Steve weep, when he finds it, tucked among the pages of the book as he nears his childhood home. He holds the parchment and sobs, hand over his heart, crying for the mess this has all become again and crying for the anguish he reads in his husband’s words. Crying because he can do nothing from miles away to ease his husband’s grief, can do nothing to assure that the kiss was wanted, that he longs for so much more than friendship. Any letter he posts today would take three days to reach Asgard, as the hour is late. 

The instant the coach comes to a halt at the doors to his brother’s palace, Steve scrambles out of the carriage and races through the halls of the castle until he finds his brother. 

"Stevie! What on earth?!" Bucky cries, rising from his seat just in time to catch Steve as he barrels into him. Steve fists his hands in the back of his brother’s fine silk shirt and sobs. "Are you alright?! Has something happened?! Thor didn't hurt you, did he?!" Bucky cries, trying to push Steve back enough to search his face, but Steve clings closer. 

"Everything is a mess Bucky. I've ruined everything!" Steve wails. 

"What happened?!" Bucky demands again. Steve just hiccups. Bucky frowns and holds his brother tight, allowing him to cry for a long time. When he is finally calmed enough, Bucky offers him a handkerchief and waits patiently for him to explain. 

"We have been growing closer these past months, Bucky. And he is so wonderful, he's so kind and smart. He was born to rule, same as you. He walks into a room and all eyes are on him. He's so thoughtful too, he always brings me flowers and food, and when he was away for a month and a half, he wrote me frequently. He carved me beautiful figurines and sent me cake and more flowers.” Steve says, sitting next to his brother, leaning on his shoulder and still sniffling slightly. 

“He holds me when we sleep, or he did until I ruined things, and he's warm and strong and so gentle. And we kissed for the first time four days ago, and I was embarrassed with how much I liked it and ran away after. But he thinks that I just want to be friends only. I've screwed everything up Bucky! I've ruined it, and I feel like my heart has shattered." Steve finishes miserably. Bucky smiles slightly and drapes an arm around his brother's shoulders. 

"Have you told him that you want to be more than just friends?" Bucky asks. Steve shakes his head and hands his brother the letter. Bucky frowns at it and then laughs. 

"You two are such drama queens." He chides, and pulls his little brother into another hug. 

"Tell you what, let’s go find Tony and Peter. Put it out of your head, Stevie, just for tonight. We will have dinner and you can meet my son. Then, tomorrow, we will have Tony help you write a letter to your husband. He is wonderful with words. We will fix this." Bucky assures him, pulling him up and leading him through the castle. 

Bucky and Tony's son is a charming baby, who babbles and grins constantly. He is the result of a union out of wedlock, and his mother died in childbirth, his biological father is a piece of garbage who disappeared shortly there after. Tony had insisted they adopt the baby and Bucky had readily agreed.

Steve is instantly enamored with the baby, and spends the whole meal cooing at his nephew.

When they tell Tony the next morning of Steve's plight, he laughs uproariously, and grins at Steve. 

"You are so innocent! A kiss? You two have been married for a while and all you have done is kiss once?!" Tony cries, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Bucky and I laid together nearly every night when we were newlyweds, and a long time before that if I might add." Steve flushes bright red at these words, but Tony and Bucky smile at each other. 

"Stevie, you are quite the blushing bride." Bucky teases. Steve flushes deeper. Tony laughs again. 

"Write him, tell him you want more. Say in your letter what you are too scared to say out loud, and then make sure that you aren't hiding here from your husband." Tony chides. Steve sighs and nods, retreating to his old rooms to write. 

But no words will come, nothing. So, all he writes is: 

_Thor,_

_I have arrived safely. It is wonderful to be home. Bucky's baby, Peter, is an enchanting little thing that already has me wrapped around his fingers. I hope you are well._

_-Steve_

 

He posts the letter and goes back to spoiling his nephew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over the next two weeks Steve begins hundreds of letters to his husband, confessing his feelings, explaining, but is never able to send them. Thor writes back after Steve's small missive, saying he wishes Steve well, and hopes he has a pleasant trip. 

Steve continues to hide in the castle of his childhood, guilt and stress eating away at him. He distracts himself with babysitting his nephew, allowing Bucky and Tony some much needed alone time. 

"Tony, for the last time, go! We will be fine, won't we Peter?" Steve says, standing in the doorway to their bedroom, watching Tony pack. Well, pack may be a strong word, Tony is flinging clothing at the bed, and pacing nervously. Steve readjusts Peter on his hip, and raises a brow. 

"It's a weekend, you're going to the Tower, not to Asgard!" Steve points out, "Also, you're a king. There are nannies here, and a doctor on hand. I can take care of him with all that help for two days Tony!" Steve cries.

Tony huffs, and then lights up when Bucky walks in. Bucky grins right back, sweeping his husband into his arms. 

"You're over thinkin' doll. I would trust Stevie with my life, so Peter's life is just as safe." Bucky says, and then his smile turns wolfish. "Besides, I have a whole lot of naked time planned for the weekend." Tony grins, and finally finishes packing, chortling over Steve’s gagging noises. 

Later, Steve takes Peter to the balcony overlooking the front drive, to wave off his brother's carriage as they head to the northern castle, called the Tower. Bucky had it built for his husband as a wedding gift. Steve has been, only once, when his brother asked him to add some art to the walls. 

He feels a pang of jealousy as he turns back to the castle, wishing that he was home, taking a romantic trip with his husband. He stops short, and then gapes at Peter, who chews his own fist and blinks at Steve with warm brown eyes. 

Home. Home is miles away, in a snowy, cold, drafty, mountain castle, next to its king. Steve sinks into a chair back in his rooms, and stares out the window. 

The windows here all have glass over them, they are thin and tall. The view from his window is of the village surrounding the castle, the only mountains far in the distance. His room doesn't have a balcony, but if it did, it would have a heavy wooden door over it to keep the chill out. 

The culture here, the décor, the food, the language, the scenery, is all so starkly different from that of Asgard and it leaves Steve reeling. 

He realizes that he has been too hot at night, without the chill coming in from the open balcony in his bedroom in Thor's castle. He feels caged in this room, unable to sit up and look to his right and see the imposing mountains looming around the castle. 

Now, he looks to the right of his bed, and sees only wall, with a large tapestry hanging over it. He is achingly alone, despite the baby in his arms, and the bustle of servants in the halls. Even when his brother and his husband were here, he feels an ache, dull and heavy in his heart. 

These people, though he loves them, are not Loki, with his outrageous outfits, and even more ridiculous stories. Fury, who he has hardly seen, is not Frigga, with her quiet regal presence, and her sharp, knowing eyes. And Bucky, though Steve once thought he could never be away from him for any period of time, is not the man Steve wants to be near right now. 

Steve misses Thor. Desperately, though it’s only been two and a half weeks apart. He hates the way he left, and hates that he ran away. 

"You are adorable, Petey. But I shouldn't have left without making things better with my husband." Steve says, lifting the pudgy baby up to his face. Peter offers him a gummy smile, and reaches out a slobber covered fist to grab Steve's nose. Steve laughs and touches his forehead to the baby's. 

He stands Peter up on his thighs and smiles at him. He doesn't really understand how in such a relatively short time, Asgard has become more his home than Midgard is, and he doesn't know when Thor became someone he couldn't bear to be parted from. However, he has to admit, he hates the separation more than anything. But maybe Thor doesn't want him home. Maybe Thor doesn't feel the same, maybe Thor didn't want the kiss. Steve sighs. 

"Everything is a mess, Petey Pumpkin!" Steve says, tousling the boy's hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve doesn't sleep at all that night. He tries, lying in bed staring at the ceiling, once so familiar, now feeling foreign and strange. He finally gives up, throwing off the covers, and standing. Even the blankets feel scratchy and strange. 

He wraps in a red cloak of Thor's, one the taller man never wears anymore, old and faded. Steve had tucked it away in his trunk while Thor was in the mountains, and then forgot he had it. He pulls it tightly around his shoulders and leaves his room. He wanders the halls of the castle, restless, and lost in thought.

He wonders what it would be like to lie beneath his husband, legs spread, completely bare. He flushes at the thought, but he can't deny his curiosity. It will probably hurt, he muses, being with a man like that. Steve wants to though, wants to share himself with Thor in a way he has shared himself with no other. 

He wants to be truly married. He wants to curl together in bed every night because they love each other, not because he is scared. He wants to tuck his hand in the crook of Thor's elbow while walking the halls or gardens. He wants to be deliriously happy, lighting up whenever Thor is in the room, the way Tony and Bucky do. He wants kids, and pets, and long afternoons spent watching the snow, curled together.

Steve curls into a window seat, one he used to frequent when he was ill so much as a child, before he found herbs that helped fight the illness, and helped him grow stronger. He drapes the cape around his legs and stares out the window, it's one of the larger ones in the castle, but the view is no better. He rests his chin on his knees and tries to sort through all of this. 

He wishes Thor were here, wishes that he hadn't run to hide here, away from him. He sighs and shies away from what he knows is true: Steve is in love with Thor, or at least falling in love with him. He doesn’t know what to do now though. 

What if Thor doesn't feel the same? Steve knows that Thor has taken several lovers, maybe Steve is just someone else to pass the time. That doesn't sit right though, the Thor Steve knows is kind and considerate, sweet and funny. But what if it’s just friendship, Thor's letter is fresh in Steve's mind.

Steve stands abruptly and hurries back to his rooms. He pulls parchment and quill towards him and lights a candle. 

_Thor,_

_I have wondered how to begin this since my carriage lost sight of you as we left Asgard. I bet I have started this a thousand times, but have thrown out each attempt. I am not good with words like this, I have never been in this position before, never felt all of this before. I still am unsure if I will send this to you, or if I just need to write it. Maybe I just need to put the ink on the page, get these thoughts launching around my brain out so that I can focus, finally._

_I, firstly want to say that I am sorry for how we left things. I did not regret the kiss we shared, not even a little. I fled because I was embarrassed. I felt like I had maybe done something wrong, that I would be disappointing to you. I hope that is not the case._

_I also would like to say that I should not have come to Midgard like this. I admit, I was running. I was scared, and reeling from our kiss. I thought that coming to my brother's palace would help me, that what I needed was to go home._

_But, Thor, this is no longer my home, though part of it always will be. Asgard with you is my home, that palace, those mountains, are home to me now. Coming here has made me see that I belong with you, I belong in Asgard. And I want to come home, to you. I hate that I ran away, that I fled to another country to escape what would likely have been solved with a simple conversation. I am so sorry for the grief I have likely caused you. I feel that I have to explain, at least a little why I ran. This is terrifying for me. I have never felt this way for anyone, I have never been courted, I have never even had so much as a suiter. There were a couple of men and women interested but they were mostly interested in the idea of being married to a prince, not me specifically._

_I always wanted to be married, I guess growing up a prince and being told by my parents that I would always have to get married will inspire that dream in anyone. I always wanted to share my life with someone, and I always wanted to raise a family. I never wanted to sit on a throne, and I never wanted to be king. I am happy to let my brother, and you, do that._

_Thor, I have been so naïve, so lost in a fantasy created when I was young, that I refused to see you as the wonderful man that you are. I never realized what went into a marriage, I always thought it would be this amazing, magical moment, with very little work. I see now that it was wrong, all my ideas about this. About you._

_I thought you were an uncultured beast, I'm sorry to say. But I see now, I was so wrong. You are wonderful, smart, and kind, and handsome. I… I have fallen for you Thor._

_I have to confess though, I am scared you do not feel the same. If you care for me, as I have grown to care for you, send word back as soon as possible and I swear I will climb in the coach, and be back in your arms as soon as I can. If you do not reciprocate my feelings, I am afraid that I will have a hard time returning to the palace at Asgard._

_Please say that your feelings for me are the same as mine for you. Please tell me to come home. Please write back and say you want me as much as I want you. Please Thor._

_Yours, from now until always,  
Steve_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated posting such a drama filled chapter on Valentine's Day, because as much as I hate this holiday my boys deserve to be happy. So have a happier chapter! I think this story only has one or maybe two more chapters, with some smut and a lot of fluff! Comment and tell me what you think!

Thor was miserable. He couldn't help thinking that Steven had gone because of him. After his husband’s departure, he had stormed to the tower room he had spent hours laboring over. He'd dropped onto the reclining couch and cradled his head into his hands and sobbed. 

Nothing had improved from there; his mood had only gotten worse. He snapped at servants, kitchen staff and his brother, before finally secluding himself, spending all day and most nights in the tower painting room, working and mourning the absence of his husband. Loki stops trying to lure him out eventually, and accepts an invitation from a lover to visit a planes castle, and takes Frigga with him. Thor welcomes the quiet, letting himself despair over his mistake in peace.

He told the servants to leave him be, and they listened. He barely eats, barely sleeps. He eventually needs to leave the tower room, sleep on an actual bed, not the couch. He stumbles to his room and sits down on the bed raking a hand through his hair. It's matted and tangled, but he can't bring himself to care. 

He glances at the night table, Steven's. He left his figurines and flowers, which isn't surprising Thor muses. Sitting on Steve's pillow, are several letters. Most are from Frigga or Loki, and Thor tosses them aside. But the last one, the last one is from Steve.

Thor feels his chest clench, and his breath catch. He breaks the wax seal, unable to resist the exquisite torture that is anything from Steve. Thor sighs, and opens the letter. He is shocked by the length, and leans back against the headboard to read. 

He reads it once, and then twice, and then a third time, unable to believe what he's reading. He leaps up, forgetting sleep. 

"Servants! Freya, Astrid, Stoic!" Thor bellows. The three servants stumble over themselves in their hurry to arrive. 

"My king." They chorus. 

"I am sorry for my behavior over the past month or so, but I need your help now. My husband needs me, I am riding for Midgard tonight." He announces, already packing. The servants blink at each other, and then at their king. 

"Tonight, my king?" Freya asks. 

"Yes! He wrote saying he loved me a week ago and I have no patience for writing something down for him. I need to go to him, now." He growls, throwing a random assortment of clothes into his bags. The servants exchange another glance, and then Astrid steps forward and claps her hands. 

"If you are insisting on going tonight then we have work to do." She says. "Stoic, go to the kitchens and tell Gerd to prepare some food for the king to take. Freya, finish the kings packing. My king, if you would sit at your desk, I will attempt to tame your hair, and trim your beard." everyone does as asked, and within the hour, Thor's hair is braided back tightly and is resembling clean, he is packed, and is in the stables saddling Mjolnir. 

The Clydesdale is prancing nervously, pawing at the ground, feeding off his owner’s nervous energy. Thor thanks the servants, swings onto his horse, and tears out of the stable. 

Mjolnir is a strong horse, given as a gift from a clan in the south to Thor to try and win favor with the king. He was bred for speed, fearlessness, and power. They tear out of the castle grounds in a thunder of hooves and race down the drive, horse and rider anxious to be on their way. The pace is, of course, not sustainable, but they reach the mountain pass quickly, where Thor finally slows Mjolnir. 

He pulls his hood up over his head, disguising his identity in case of looters, and starts up the mountain road. It's dark, the mountains sleeping giants, nothing more than dark shapes on all sides. Mjolnir picks his way along the road, antsy still but tired now, so proceeding with caution. 

A few hours before dawn, Thor pulls over to the side of the road. A small mountain spring provides them both with cold, fresh water. Thor looseness Mjolnir's saddle, and rubs down the horse, tethering him to a tree, out of sight of the road. He covers the animal with an extra cape, and curls up on the ground for a few hours’ sleep. 

King and horse sleep, giving into an exhausted slumber almost immediately. They rouse when the sun comes up, Thor unfolding himself from the ground with a groan. He washes briefly in the spring, and lets Mjolnir graze on the short grass not covered by snow near the base of a tree. 

Thor eats some bread packed for his sustenance and re-tightens the saddle. They set out again, but at a much slower pace, as the road climbs higher, becoming more snow covered. The manic energy, the wild drive in Thor to reach Steve has not settled, but he is smart enough to take a slower pace. 

The Midgard side of the pass is not very snowy, but it's a bit steeper, and as much as Thor hates it, he does not push the horse any faster than the pace Mjolnir sets. He is anxious though, panicked that Steve is going to turn him away, so he fidgets and holds the reins too tight. Mjolnir only feeds off the anxiety, and the normally steady horse shies so violently at the wind blowing some dead leaves across their path that Thor is thrown from the saddle. 

He lands hard, cutting his head and arms badly as he lands. Mjolnir immediately comes closer to inspect his fallen rider. Thor has to laugh then, sitting in the mud on the road, bruised and bleeding, thrown from his horse. 

"We have ridden into battle, old friend." Thor tells the horse, stroking its nose. "We have fought to the death, and you have not faltered once. But a few leaves dance in your way, and I need to be thrown in the dirt?" Mjolnir snorts, and nudges Thor's shoulder. Thor smiles, stroking the horses strong face. 

"I am sorry I'm so nervous. But my husband loves me." Thor explains, standing. "Be glad you are a horse and need not worry about such things as love." He checks the horse for injuries, and finding none, swings into the saddle again. 

"Come Mjolnir, if we reach the bottom of the pass today, we can both spend the night in the comfort of a stable and a hotel." Thor says. 

Thor works harder to calm himself, but Mjolnir still chomps on the bit. Thor is grateful when the road finally widens and gets smoother. He pats the horse's flank, and gives him his head. They break into a faster pace, sweeping down the road, past a few wagons, until they reach a small town, nestled at the base of the mountains. 

Thor reserves a bed, and a stall for them, and pays the tired inn keep generously. 

"How long of a ride is it from here to the Castle?" Thor asks. The inn keeper's eyes light up. 

"Oh, only about a day's journey if you go slow. The prince consort of Asgard stayed here a while ago!" They crow excitedly. Thor smiles, and heads to bed. 

He wakes early, and orders a bath, making sure to wash his hair. He has the inn keeper’s daughter help him braid his hair, tight, all of it swept back into braids to keep it looking as fresh as possible. He knows he will likely smell like the road by the time he reaches the castle, but he hopes that Steve won't mind. Thor tips generously, saddles Mjolnir and heads out again.

He sets a sustainable pace, and doesn't even admire the Midgardian country side flashing by. He startles several traveling merchants as he thunders by, but he can't be bothered to slow, he is almost to his love. 

He arrives at the palace gates, around eight that night, the gates are already closed and locked. Beyond the intricate metal bars, he can see the castle, lit by torches. Where the castle in Asgard is more angular, with a turret on each corner of the large square building, and large open windows, the castle here looks softer, less angular and intimidating. It resembles more fairy tale castles, like the kind Loki and Thor would pour over as children in their favorite books. 

The bored looking guard on the other side of the gate heaves a great sigh, and turns dull eyes on Thor.

"State your name and reason for coming to the castle." The guard frowns down at the skids in the gravel left by Mjolnir's huge hooves when Thor had reined him in. 

"I am King Thor, leader of the Odinson clan, ruler of Asgard, and I am here to see my husband." Thor booms, yanking back his hood, revealing the gold crown encircling his brow, with the symbol of his family in the center. 

The guard looks him up and down. Thor imagines he is an imposing sight, sat atop a snorting big black horse, red cape flowing around him, sword strapped to his side. The guard sighs again, and Thor makes a mental note to talk to King James about his guards, and opens the gates. 

"The King, King Anthony, prince Peter, and Prince Steven are all in the King's receiving room enjoying dessert." The guard mumbles. Thor nods, and encourages Mjolnir to hurry toward the steps leading up to the door. Thor swings down from the saddle, and hands the reins to the young groom standing by the door. 

"He has been running all day, please rub him down and cover him with a blanket." Thor instructs. The groom nods, and leads an exhausted Mjolnir to the stables. Thor straightens his cape, and climbs the steps, after a look after his retreating horse. He hates to let the horse get tended by someone else, but Steven shouldn’t wait another moment. Two more guards open the door and Thor steps into an impressive entrance hall.   
"Good evening, good sir." A smartly dressed butler says. "May I take your cloak? A guest chamber is being prepared right now." Thor shakes his head. 

"I prefer to leave my cape on. Would you be able to take me to the King's receiving room, or point me in the right direction?" Thor asks. The butler shifts uncomfortably. 

"My apologies sir, but the family is retired for the evening, you will have to wait until tomorrow." 

"No. I am King Thor, of Asgard, leader of the Odinson clan, and married to Prince Steven of Midgard. I have ridden for two days straight and would really like to see my husband." Thor snaps. The butler frowns.  
"My apologies your highness. I did not know who you were. Follow me." Thor nods and they start up the stairs. By the time they reach the receiving room, Thor has no idea where they are in the castle. The butler bows. 

"The whole family is gathered in there, I believe the baby is sleeping, so take care to be quiet." Then the butler is gone, striding down the hall. Thor takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. 

A fire is popping in the grate, and no one looks up from their tasks when the door opens. King James and his husband Tony are on one couch, Tony leaning against his husband, their baby sleeping on his chest. Both of them are reading the same book, Tony nodding when he’s ready for the page to be turned. 

Thor's heart stutters when he turns to look at Steven. He is also reading, curled in a chair closest to the fire, blanket over his lap. He is breathtaking in the warm glow from the fire and Thor aches to run to him. But he is suddenly nervous, and very aware of the dust clinging to his clothes, the mud on his boots, and the scrapes from his tumble yesterday.

He swallows and shifts nervously, and is just gathering the nerve to speak when Tony beats him to it. 

"Oh Steve!" He calls in a whisper, quiet so he doesn't wake the sleeping baby. "I forgot to ask, any word from Thor today?" Thor stills. Steve doesn't look back at his brother-in-law, instead looking at the fire.

"No." He says bitterly. Tony frowns.

"Maybe the letter never reached him? Maybe he was called away on business?" Tony asks. Steve shrugs miserably. 

Thor swallows again. Now's as good a moment as any. 

"Or maybe your husband is an idiot who was sulking and didn't get your letter until two days ago." Thor says. Tony and Bucky both jump, whirling to look at him. Steve shrieks and leaps up, gaping at Thor. The baby wakes, and adds his wail to the cacophony in the room.

"Jarvis's sense of humor is gonna be the death of me, he should have announced you King Odinson." Tony says, smiling. Thor spares him a nod, staring at Steve. 

"You're here." He whispers. Thor nods.

"I'm here." 

"How?" Steve whispers.

"I got your letter two nights ago, and I rode out on Mjolnir." Thor breathes. He doesn't notice Bucky dragging Tony from the room. Steve and Thor are only staring at each other.

"You got my letter and rode here? That's a two day's journey!" Steve cries. Thor nods again.

"I had to get to you Steven. I had to look you in the eyes and tell you… tell you…" Thor moves around the couch and takes Steve's hands. "I had to be looking into your eye, holding your hands, near you, when I say this." Thor breathes. 

Steve's breath catches. Thor drops to a knee, the weight of his emotions making him feel that he needs to be down like this. 

"Steven, my darling Steven. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that the gods had sent you to me. I knew that you were the person I had been waiting for, you were the one meant to be with me. I knew that you deserved the best, and nicest things, and to rule by my side." Thor squeezes Steve's hands, unsure what emotion is swirling in Steve's eyes. 

"I will spend every day of my life atoning for our horrible wedding, but Steven, you have changed everything I thought I knew. I don't know how in just a few months of knowing you, of being married to you, my world has narrowed to be only you, but it has. Steven, darling, ros, you are my reason for breathing, my reason for getting up every day, my reason for everything I do. I had no patience to sit and write a letter in response, I knew that I had to come myself. I had to get to you my blom. I had to hold your hands in mine, look up into your breathtaking eyes, and promise to you that I return your feelings, that I am forever yours." Thor whispers, brushing kisses onto Steve's hands. Steve's eyes are brimming with tears, and he is clutching Thor's hands in his. 

"Oh Thor." Steve tugs on his husband's hands until Thor stands. Steve reaches up and cups Thor's cheek. 

"Oh Thor." Steve whispers again, and then leans up and kisses him. It is soft and gentle, just a brush of lips. Steve pulls back and leans his forehead against Thor’s. They stand like that for a long time, just breathing each other in. 

"You must be exhausted." Steve says pulling back, after a while. Thor nods. Steve smiles and gently tugs Thor out the door. They walk through the halls in silence, Steve’s hand tucked into Thor's elbow. 

"These are my rooms." Steve says softly, and they turn into the bedroom. Steve sighs.

"I miss our balcony." He says. Thor chuckles.

"I missed you." He whispers and pulls Steve in for another kiss, this one just as chaste as the first. Steve smiles when they break apart. He turns and lights some of the candles, while Thor removes his cloak. Steve turns back to Thor and gasps.

"What happened to you?!" He cries, grabbing a candle and holding it to Thor's face and arms. 

"Mjolnir threw me, but it's ok, really blom, I'm alright." Thor says, as Steve tugs him to the bed and sets the candle down to better examine him. Steve crosses to the water picture on a low table and wets a cloth. He crosses back to his husband, and gently starts to dab at his face. 

He is standing between Thor's thighs, focus intent on the cut on Thor's forehead. Thor settles his hands-on Steve's hips, and gently squeezes. Steve blushes and looks into Thor's eyes. 

"Hi." He breathes, voice breaking on the word. 

"Hi." Thor answers. Steve blushes deeper.

"Um…. Are we… that is tonight… are we….”? Steve stutters and Thor smiles. 

"Are you asking if I am going to finally take you as my husband tonight?" Thor breathes. Steve doesn't answer, just turns more red. Thor smiles. 

"I think, blom, that tonight I would rather just hold you, and sleep with you tucked against me. There will be time for love making later." Thor whispers. 

Steve looks relieved, and then moves away to get ready for bed. Thor does the same, watching the lines of Steve's body as he does. Steve climbs into bed, and pats it when Thor reaches up to undo the braids. 

Thor smiles and brings over a hairbrush too. He crawls into bed, but instead of sitting in front of his husband, he flops onto his stomach and wraps his arms around Steve's waist, pillowing his head in the other man's lap.

Steve chuckles and starts working at the braids. Thor is snoring before he is even half way done. Steve chuckles again, and brushes out his husband's hair gently, listening to the deep slow breaths of his husband, unable to keep from smiling. 

"Thor, love, wake up." He whispers. Thor grumbles and snuggles closer.

"I'm tired, move so I can lie down." He whispers again. Thor grumbles and then moves to his side, and yanks Steve against him. Steve chuckles, wiggles for a moment to blow out the candles and then curls up against his husband, warm and content.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you thank you thank you for all of the wonderful comments and to all of you for reading! It has meant so much to me to see how much people have been enjoying this! Unfortunately, we are at the end. This is mostly smut with some fluff at the end. These boys are so sweet, I just love them. If you want to skip the smut just start at the first page break, and you shouldn't miss anything.  
> Enjoy!! Thank you so much!

They sleep late, curled together, blankets tangled around their legs. Thor wakes first, and after realizing where he is, grins down at his husband. He watches the beautiful man sleep, admiring the way his eyelashes dust his cheeks as he dreams. 

He combs his fingers through the blonde hair and leans over to kiss his cheek. Thor brushes his lips against Steve's forehead, his nose and gently works down his neck, leaving gentle open-mouthed kisses on the smooth skin. Thor moves down his husband’s chest, Steve must have gotten hot in the night because his shirt is gone. Thor smiles and gently laps at his nipples until they peak. Steve moans, but doesn't open his eyes.

"mmmmm Thor" He moans. Thor grins and keeps working his way down Steve's chest. He reaches the hem of Steve's sleep pants, and mouths along it. Steve moans again, lingering in between awake and sleep. Thor grins, and reaches for the ties on Steve's pants. 

He undoes them and frees Steve's now hard cock. Thor moans at the sight, his mouth watering. Steve is everything Thor hopped he was, slender and flushed, but hard and hot when Thor runs his hand lightly over it. Thor smiles and licks up Steve's cock, Steve shudders but open his eyes. 

Thor grins, licks his lips, and swallows Steve down to the root. Steve is awake with a shout, lurching up to his elbows and gaping down at Thor, rapidly blinking back sleep. 

"nnnnnngg, Thor!" He cries as Thor starts to suck on him. Thor pulls back and off. He reaches up and cups Steve’s jaw. 

“Sorry, blom, I couldn’t resist. Is this alright?” Thor whispers, worried that maybe Steve wasn’t alright with being woken up this way. But Steve just nods, vigorously. 

“This is a perfect way to wake up. I love this, wow.” Steve gasps. 

Thor smiles softly, and dives in again. Steve is panting in no time, and Thor would grin if his mouth wasn't full. He begins to bob up and down on Steve's cock, making Steve groan on every breath. Thor pulls back and sucks on just the head, before diving back down. 

"Oh hell!" Steve cries, hips stuttering. Steve works to still them, but Thor merely moans, and takes him as deep as possible. 

"Oh! Oh gods! Thor, I'm going to, I'm gonna…. Thor!" Steve screams as he comes, arching off the bed, and spilling down Thor's throat. Thor hums his approval, sucking greedily on Steve through his orgasm. 

When Steve whimpers from oversensitivity, Thor pulls away. He dots some kisses along Steve's hips before crawling up his body and kissing the still breathless man. 

Steve responds greedily, threading his fingers into Thor's hair and pulling their bodies flush together. Thor groans, eagerly kissing his husband. He teases his tongue along the seam of Steve's lips, licking inside his mouth when the other opens his lips. Thor instinctively grinds against Steve, who gasps, and wraps his legs around Thor's hips. Thor moans again, and the kiss turns more frantic, hands clenching at each other, hard enough to bruise. 

"Wait… Thor…." Steve pants. Thor instantly pulls away, breathing hard. 

"What? Did I hurt you blom?" Thor breathes. Steve shakes his head. 

"I just…. I have never done this before… I don't know what to do." Steve breathes, a blush crawling up his face. Thor smiles, and pecks Steve's mouth. Their earlier activity had been without shame and blushing, which Thor had hoped for. But now it seems that Steve is shy and nervous.

"You have nothing to fear Steven, we do not have to go any further if you do not wish to. I promise to always respect your boundaries and to always treat you tenderly." Thor promises, mouthing down Steve's neck as soon as he's done speaking. Steve hums and tips his head allowing Thor to continue.

Steve seems to be thinking, and Thor lets him, gently kissing his pale skin.

"Does it hurt?" Steve breathes. Thor props himself back up on his elbows and looks into his husbands’ liquid blue eyes. Embarrassment swirls in them, and Steve looks away quickly.

"Nothing will ever hurt you blom. Not while I'm here, love." Thor promises. Steve flushes. 

"What does the word mean, blom?" Steve whispers. Thor smiles. 

"It means flower in my country’s old language." Thor whispers. Steve beams at that, and tugs his husband down for a kiss. 

"I want you, I want to be with you, like that." Steve breathes. Thor kisses his soundly. 

"Are you sure?" Thor breathes. "Because I have wanted you beneath me from the moment we were married, but I swore I would win your heart before winning your body." Steve smiles.

"You have my heart, you have for a while. I want you to have my body too." Steve says, his face flaming by now. Thor groans and kisses Steve full of fire and passion. Steve responds just as heatedly, clutching at Thor as tight as he can. Steve breaks the kiss to reach for the night table, fumbling for a bottle of oil, which he presses into Thor's hand. Thor smiles. 

"Pants off." Thor rumbles, before sitting back, ripping his shirt off, and shucking his pants. Steve gapes at Thor, his thick cock standing at attention, tip leaking slightly, flushed and hard as a rock. Thor grins and climbs back on top of his now naked husband, pulling the sheets back over them, knowing Steve to be shy. Thor kisses him again. 

"If I hurt you, tell me instantly." Thor murmurs. Steve nods, biting his lip. "You shall feel only pleasure, blom. Only the best for you, my flower." Thor kisses Steve tenderly and then shifts, to create some space between their bodies. Thor slicks some oil on his fingers, and trails them down Steve's chest. He reaches Steve's furled hole, and trails slick fingers around it, kissing Steve deeply to distract him as the first finger breeches his tight entrance. Steve gasps, and clenches at Thor's shoulders. Thor pulls back. 

"Does it hurt my love?" Thor breathes. Steve shakes his head. 

"Feels strange, but good." Steve gasps. He blushes again. Thor smiles, kissing Steve again, before working his mouth down his husbands jaw and then sucking at his earlobe, scraping his teeth over it.  
Steve pants and writhes on the bed. Thor works his mouth down Steve's neck, sucking a bruise onto Steve's neck above his collar bone as he works his finger in and out. Steve writhes on the bed and groans. 

"Patience, blom." Thor whispers. Steve thrashes, pushing his hips down onto Thor's finger. 

"More." Steve growls. Thor laughs. 

"Patience, baby." Thor adds a second finger, and kisses Steve soundly, who responds in kind and clutches at Thor's shoulders. Thor goes back to sucking a bruise on Steve's neck, thrilling at the way the man is letting him mark him up. 

Steve writhes, jerking his hips against Thor's ministrations. Thor gently spreads his fingers, which causes Steve to arch his back against Thor. Thor grins, working on another love bite, and working another slick finger into him. Steve is thrashing on the bed, fisting his hands in the sheets and moaning. 

"More. Thor, need you. Need you in me now." Steve demands. Then stops and gapes for a moment. “Oh Thor, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He says, blushing even darker. Thor chuckles and continues to finger his husband open. 

"Patience, Steven. But feel no need to hide your words, and do not apologize for them. I want to hear you. I shall give you everything you need in a few moments. You need a few more moments, trust me." Thor breathes. "I'm big." Steve whines and grinds his hips down onto Thor's hand, the blush dulling some. Thor grins and stretches his husband more, all while grabbing the oil and slicking up his cock.

"This might be a stretch, blom." Thor whispers, removing his fingers and lining up. Steve whines again, and kisses Thor's neck. Thor groans, and gently pushes into the tight heat of Steve's body. Both men gasp and Steve clutches at his husband. 

"I got you love. I got you." Thor promises with a kiss. They kiss deeply as Thor seats himself entirely in Steve's body. Once he's fully sheathed, he breaks the kiss to pant against Steve. 

"Oh Steven! You are incredible, you are amazing, perfect." Thor punctuates each word with a kiss, allowing Steve time to adjust. Steve shifts experimentally. 

"You feel amazing too, I'm so full." Steve breathes, the morning light spilling from the window making him glow. This time there is no blushing, only the flush from their activity. His eyes hold Thor’s, a shy excitement building in them. Thor kisses him deeply, and then moves his hips experimentally. They both gasp, and then Thor really starts to move. It isn't rough, but it isn't slow either, both of them too eager to take it slow. Thor experiments with angles until a particularly good thrust causes Steve to cry out. Thor keeps up the pace, and repeatedly hits that spot again and again. 

"Thor, I'm close!" Steve cries, thrashing. Thor pants, and reaches between them to stroke Steve. 

"Come for me Steven." Thor orders, voice deep and low. Steve whines, high pitched and needy. Thor thrusts harder twice more and then Steve arches off the bed, with a scream of "Thor!" shooting hot ropes of come against both of their chests. 

Thor only lasts for one more thrust before he is coming too, buried deep in Steve. Thor pulls out and rolls over when he come down, lying next to his husband, both of them panting. Thor reaches over and pulls his husband close. 

"Steven?" 

"mmm yes?"

"I love you."  
Steve's eyes fly open and he gazes into Thor's face and then grins, wide and happy.

"I love you too." Steve answers kissing Thor, before snuggling close. 

They doze warm and content, until a soft knock on the door rouses them. Steve pulls the blankets over them and then calls for whoever it is to enter. 

"Good morning sirs." The butler from yesterday says formally. 

"Mornin' Jarvis." Steve says around a yawn. 

"Your brother-in-law asked me to come and see if you two love birds are awake yet, and to get your lazy asses down to breakfast. His words your graces, not mine." The butler, Jarvis, says with a low bow. Steve chuckles. 

"Tell Tones we will be down shortly." Steve says, Jarvis bows and leaves the room. Steve sighs. 

"Come on, husband mine." Steve says, shoving at Thor. Thor grunts and flops over on his husband who lets out an oof. 

"Do we have to?" Thor asks. Steve laughs.

"Yes, because I'm hungry, you wore me out and made me hungry." Steve sasses. 

Thor laughs and gets up, crossing to his bags. 

"Steven, I need a bath." Thor says. Steve grins.

"Me too. I smell like sex." Thor grins at his husband. 

"Shall we go together blom?" Thor asks, Steve blushes but nods. 

They don't do much aside from kissing and laughing in the bath, Steve is grouchy when he's hungry. But he washes Thor's hair and braids it for him, before they get dressed. 

"Thor!!" Steve shrieks, fingers trailing over his own neck when he turns to fix his own hair in the mirror. Thor grins like a wolf. 

"So everyone knows you're mine." Thor says, adjusting his shirt. He walks up behind Steve and mouths over his neck. 

"I think they suit you." Steve rolls his eyes.

"You're an oaf." Steve says, and then turns in his husband’s arms. He links his arms behind Thor's head, and looks up at him. 

"What is it, blom?" Thor whispers, kissing Steve's nose. 

"Nothing, I just… I'm so happy. And I'm so in love with you." Steve whispers. "I didn't think I'd ever have a love like Tony and Bucky, but I think I have a love better than Tony and Bucky." Thor grins, and kisses his husband soundly. 

"Let's go get some breakfast." Thor says. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stay with Bucky and Tony for a few more days, mostly because Steve and Thor want to spend as much time as possible in bed together. Steve is inexperienced, but eager, and can bring Thor to his knees with a simple look.

They finally head home, Mjolnir tied behind the coach, nearly a week later. 

"Take care of him." Bucky says, shaking Thor's hand before they leave. 

"I will, I promise." Thor responds, smiling happily at where Steve was bouncing Peter on his hip. Bucky rolls his eyes. 

"You two are disgustingly happy." Bucky teases. Thor grins and then walks over to his husband. 

"Ready to go, blom?" Thor asks in a low voice, dotting a kiss on Steve's cheek. Steve smiles up at him, and then pecks Peter's pudgy baby cheek. 

"Yes, but how am I supposed to leave this beautiful baby!" Steve pouts, and Thor grins.

"We will just have to have them come visit, blom." Thor rumbles. Tony pouts, giving Steve a run for his money.

"Bucky, how come you don't call me something cute like that?" Tony chides, poking his husband. Bucky grins.

"What? You don' like me callin' you doll?" Bucky teases. Tony blushes and elbows Bucky. Steve and Thor both laugh, before Steve nuzzles baby Peter again and passes him back to his fathers. Tony and Bucky start crooning over the baby, blowing raspberries on his cheeks until the child squeals with laughter.  
Thor turns to his husband and kisses him soundly. 

"Let's go home my love." Thor breathes. Steve grins and nods. With final hugs, and wishes of safe travels Thor and Steve set out for home. 

Steve snuggles against Thor in the coach, tucked against his side, both of them watching the passing country side. 

"Thank you for coming to get me." Steve breathes, tipping his head up to look at Thor. Thor brushes a kiss against his forehead and beams down at him. 

"Always blom. I will always come for you." Thor swears. Steve smiles. 

"Good, I'm gonna hold you to that." Steve tips his chin back, and accepts the gentle kiss his husband gives him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrive home two days later, deliriously happy, the miles doing nothing to dampen their happiness. Thor leaps down from the carriage when it pulls up to the front of the castle, and turns to help his husband down. 

"I can climb out of a couch myself, Thor." Steve chides playfully. "I am not some delicate flower." Thor grins, and then sweeps Steve off his feet and into his arms, spinning him around in the drive.  
Steve shrieks, and clings to his husband, their capes swirling around them. 

"I know you aren't, blom. But you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met, and deserve to be treated like a king." Thor says, stopping his spinning to kiss Steve soundly. Steve responds eagerly, threading his fingers into Thor's hair and tipping his head back, to deepen the kiss. Thor smiles when they break apart. 

"I have a surprise for you." Thor whispers. 

"You spoil me. I'm going to turn into some posh aristocrat that sits on a throne and orders my husband and our servants around." Steve says, adopting a snooty look on his face, and sticking his arm out for someone to kiss his hand. Thor laughs, and twirls his husband around again. 

"I've always wanted to spoil my lover." Thor says, smiling fondly when Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Well I like being spoiled, I'm just saying you do too much." Steve says, but doesn't protest when Thor carries him up the steps of the castle, into the main hall, and up the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asks, arms looped around Thor's neck, peering at the spiral staircase as they climb up. Thor grins and unlocks the door, before pushing it open. He sets Steve down on the couch, lights a fire in the brazier and opens the shutters. 

Steve blinks in the sudden light, and then looks around. His eyes spot the chest with paints, which is open, and the canvasses. His mouth drops open and his hands twitch like he wants to go to the supplies, but he doesn't. He sits calmly on the reclining couch, glancing around the room before looking at Thor.  
Thor laughs. 

"This is all for you. I knew you loved painting, or drawing, so I fixed this room up for you." Thor says, kneeling down in front of Steve, who's eyes widen. Thor picks up his hands, and kisses his knuckles. 

"For me?" Steve says softly, and looks around the room again. Thor nods, and releases Steve's hands. 

Steve stands and slowly wanders around the circular room. He touches the paints, and the canvasses, he looks at all the books, and the view from the window. Thor sits on the reclining couch, watching, heart filled with love, watching his husband's joy and reverence in the room.

Steve suddenly turns and runs at Thor, straddling his lap, and kissing him deeply. Thor responds, running his hands up his strong back. Thor lets Steve push him back onto the couch and continue to greedily devour Thor's mouth. Thor is breathless in moments, panting and grinding up against Steve. Thor pulls back. 

"Wait, blom, wait. Shouldn't we go to a bed at least?" Thor asks. Steve shakes his head, kissing down Thor's neck. 

"No. Want you, need you now. Besides I want to know that the first time my husband and slept together in our home was in a room my husband created for me." Steve explains. Thor grins, and kisses him deeply again. 

"Well then, let's break in this room, shall we?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After, Thor dozes in the afterglow, while Steve sits in the window, perched on the sill. He’s wrapped in a blanket, sketching. 

"What are you drawing, my love?" Thor calls, not opening his eyes. 

"You, my mountain king." Steve breathes, not looking up from the line he is sketching. 

"You gonna let me see?" Thor asks. Steve doesn't answer, just comes over to sit next to his husband. He show's Thor the sketch, and Thor gapes at it.

It's incredible, Thor is riding Mjolnir, the mountains behind him, raising his sword to the sky, while lightning cracks around him. 

"Do you like it?" Steve asks softly. 

"Yes, blom. I love it. I want to hang it in our room, or maybe my office." Thor whispers. Steve flushes and hands the sketch to Thor. 

"If you want it, it's yours." 

"It's perfect, blom. And so are you." Thor whispered and then kissed his husband deeply. 

"I love you Thor. Thank you for everything." 

"Always, my love. Everything I can give you will be yours." 

"Thank you, my mountain king." 

"Always. I love you Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have! Stay tuned, I have more winteriron and thundershield coming (hah!), and maybe some Spideypool. Who knows, depends how the muse is singing. Come talk to me on tumblr [here](https://hippiebuckydrarry.tumblr.com/) I always want to talk about my boys so come talk with me! Thank you!


End file.
